


Lying in Spring

by tachiisweet



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, I make myself sad, M/M, Multi, haru is a sad emo kid, i promise i can write stuff i promise, mainly makoharu gUYS OKAY, makoharu makes me sad tbh i suck at this rip, makoto is my sunshine save him from my grasp i dont deserve the angel, nagisa is a ray of sunshine dont worry guys i promise theres gonna be reigisa, rin and sousuke hook up rip, rin is a wanna be cool guy, slightly ooc im sorry im learning, this is my first time trying to multi-chapter omg??!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiisweet/pseuds/tachiisweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“The moment I met him, my life changed. What I see and what I hear. What I feel… My whole scenery is painted in color.” </i> </p><p>|| Haruka Nanase, the fallen piano prodigy, has faded from the world of music and finding himself unable to play the piano after the death of his grandmother. Two years later, he finds himself face to face to the charming and passionate Makoto Tachibana, a violinst who shows Haru a new kind of beauty, a sort of freedom, in music he never thought existed. Slowly, Haru finds himself back into the world of music with Makoto by his side. But just as the cherry blossoms fall in due time, will Haruka's happy ending fall too? || </p><p>[ basically YLiA plotline but with Free! characters :D and some extra twists here and there (; ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monotone

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes to guide you guys a little:
> 
> 1\. They are all character's from Free!  
> 2\. All of them are aged up (16/17) rather than 14/15 years old.  
> 3\. This is my first time writing stuff like this so CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED !!  
> 4\. Although I keep most of the plot of YLiA I have tweaked some things to match the characters.
> 
> *Disclaimer: All characters and general plotline does not belong to me!

 

**' _I met the ~~girl~~ boy under full-bloomed cherry blossoms, and my fate begun to change.'_**

 

* * *

 

 

The sun shines brightly down at Iwatobi High, a warm breeze fluttering across the school grounds. Loud cheers and the sound of swinging bats echo across the school grounds, light dust kicked into the air as the wind chases after the footsteps of a running figure.

It was another hit and miss for him. The ball flying through the air as Nagisa swings with his might, causing a loud cheer of surprise and encouragement, that is until there was a loud crash from the school building. “Oh boy, I did it again.” He cringes as everyone stares in mild shock before all turning to stare at their team member.

“Don’t just stand there you moron!”

“What a worrying sound…”

“Go get it Nagi- oi!”

“Don’t run away! Catch him!”

“Waah!”

 >>><<<

 

To say the least, he admits defeat at the hands of his teammates as he wanders through the corridors, whistling his always happy tune as he continues bidding goodbye to various classmates that stray at school, till he finds the music room. “Kyaaa!!” He shrieks, rushing over to the other side of the room as he quickly picks up the fallen ball by the shattered glass, sneaking a glance over at the slightly twitching body. “I-is that a corpse?” He mutters concern in his large eyes as he anxiously chews his bottom lip, beginning to edge away towards the door again. “I better go before I get caught,” Nagisa says to himself as he continues his escape towards the exit. Black hair rises from the ground, a soft grunt leaving their lips as he runs his hands over the bump that now grows in his dark locks, causing the blonde to turn ever so slowly to only notice a familiar figure. “Oh! Haru-chan! It’s just you.” He chirps happily, all tension gone from his small form as he bounces over to the frowning boy. “I’m glad it wasn’t someone else.” He says, tossing the ball up and down in the air as he grins down at the boy called Haru. “Drop the chan. Nagisa. Why’re you here?” He huffs slightly, rubbing the back of his head as he continues to rise on his feet. But his blue eyes stare across the floor and he curses under his breathe slowly, snapping his face upwards to the sheepish blonde. “Not funny Nagisa. Stop sending the ball over here. I only just managed to get that window fixed.” Haru grumbles, walking towards the as said blonde giggles in embarrassment. “Ah~sorry Haru-chan! But you know I aim to for the triple win this year!” Nagisa titters. “Whatever. I have to pick all this glass up now…” Haru sighs.

“There’s a dustpan around here right?” Nagisa replies to the soft grumbling and mumbling of his friend. He turns around, smile dropping off his face as he catches sight of Haruka’s fingertips reaching towards the shards of glass. His hands automatically snatch the slim wrist, magenta eyes alight with intensity. “Wait. It’s dangerous. What if you injured your fingers?” A silence fills the space and dull blue eyes retreat his gaze away from the other.

“...doesn’t really matter.” 

A click breaks the trance, a wicked smile on his lips as his raised phone was pointed at the two. “Neighbours, childhood friends. What a couple you two.” Both said victims glare at the redhead. “We’re not a couple!” They shout, causing him to stumble and fall of the perch of the window. “Besides, we’re also childhood friends you idiot,” Haruka says, Rin jumping up as he waves his fists across. “What did you call me?! I dare you to say that again-!”

“Now now Rin-chan please don’t cause a scene.”

“And isn’t it the middle of soccer club practice? Don’t be so irresponsible.”

“Say it again to my face Haru and I’ll smash you!”

“Riiin, Haru-chan please!”

>>><<<

 

Fortunately enough, the punishment wasn’t too bad. “But he didn’t need to slap me for breaking the window.” Nagisa hums, two figures strolling down the roads as he takes another bite of his ice-cream. “The school building’s location is weird anyways. I mean, it’s right in front of the ball’s route!” Rin, on the other side, munches on his doughnut as he hums in thought. “Hm. It doesn’t really matter for me because all the girls are there to cheer us on from there.”

“I was the one who got slapped.” Haru mutters.

“This ice-cream is so good!”

“…he’s not listening.”

“Justice is truly unfair, getting angry at someone who had nothing to do with it.” Rin declares, “It was only just a two sentence reflection though wasn’t it?” He asks, turning over to Haru who nods quietly. “Wasn’t too bad of a punishment.” His eyes flicker over to the shorter friend with a slight tilt of his lips. “And I’ve been watching out for Nagisa for years now.” At this, the boy tilts his head upwards slightly. “Like that time when you broke a suspension bridge during that school trip, or that time when you pushed me off from that diving board. I thought I was going to die.”  
“No fair Haru-chan!”  
“Drop the chan. But also in third year of grade school-“  
“No more Haru!” Nagisa whines, causing loud laughter from Rin and a small chortle from the quiet boy that walks in-between.  
“Even though I’m an only child, I have this reckless kid to keep an eye on.”  
“So kind, Haru.”  
“Just how exactly Rin-chan?!” Nagisa squeals slightly, throwing his hands and waving around in the air as Rin laughs even more.  
  
“Ah but do remember, nice guys are the ones who lose out in the end.” Rin leans over, sharp teeth turned into a smile. Haru, in return, shifts his eyes over at his friend, silently saying nothing in reply. A buzz comes from Rin’s pocket, a small gasp leaves his lips. “Ah- it’s Nitori. Something’s up. I’ll see you guys later!” He says quickly, walking pace turning faster with each step from his two friends as he races off to his random destination, causing a sigh from Nagisa. “The third one now. What’s so good about him anyways?” He huffs, taking easy steps alongside Haruka, who remains quiet and peaceful in contrast to the slightly springy steps beside him. “He’s a good guy, Rin.” He speaks up quietly, eyes lifting up towards the other. The blonde hums lightly, grinning back widely. “You too, Haru-chan. What about you?”  
“Hm?”  
“Is there someone you like?” A soft snort leaves the boy as he stares down at their equal footing, the fading sunlight catching their shadows down the road they walk alone together. Nagisa stares at his friend for a moment longer before continuing to speak, “Momo-kun once said to me: “When you have someone you love, everything seems colorful.” There’s another prolonged silence, causing the blonde to shift his bag strap across his shoulder as he takes in the quietness. “…There’s no person I would fall for.” Haru murmurs gently, an almost cold tone leaving between his lips. “Dark!” Nagisa shouts, pointing at the other who blinks in mild surprise at the sudden volume. “You’re only just 17 and me 16! You lost the sparkle in your eyes too Haru-chan!” The boy blinks, tilting his head just slightly in confusion. “But my eyes don’t sparkle because that’s unrealistic.” He replies, causing the blonde to groan dramatically. “Haruuuuuuu~ behave! Smile! Be happy!” He whines, squeezing his face, staring into calm blue ones. Another moment of silence lingers between the two before Haru slips a sad sad smile upon his lips. “Yeah. Your eyes are shining, Nagisa.” He says gently, Nagisa’s hands slipping off his face, pink eyes wide in silent turmoil.

For him, it isn’t honestly a sad thing. After all, the world for his friends, for the people all around him, must see such beautiful sights of life. As Nagisa said, where one meets another, their life changes. To the things they hear, what they see, the scenery painted in colour. Their universes must be breathtaking, a cosmos of colours from one end of the infities to the other. But really, it isn’t so sad, as Haru has long since forgotten what colours looked like, for his existence is all monochrome. Like music notes.

 

* * *

 

Another day drags on, music filled in his brain, scribbled notes jotted down on lined paper, utterly devoted to the scores that keeps him entranced, uncaring of his surroundings, Haru feels a presence beside him, plopping down into his line of vision. “Haru-chan!” Why is he not surprised anymore? The boy sighs slowly, taking one headphone out as he stares at the other with a deadly gaze, the other ignores this and continues to smile brightly. “Tomorrow, on Saturday, you’re free right?”  
“Don’t decide that by yourself.”  
“So, do you have any plans?”  
“…”  
Nagisa leans back into the chair, twirling one of Haru’s pens on the desk. “You see, a guy in my class asked me to introduce him to Rin. We’ll be meeting tomorrow.” He looks over at the other. “You come too!” Haru glares in reply. “Ah~ but it’d be a three then if you didn’t come. I’d be the third wheel but if it was a two on two then it’ll be fine!” He reasons at the disapproving stare. “And you know, he plays the violin apparently. Strange for such a guy though.” Haru’s breathe stops, the blonde watching his friend’s reaction carefully. “You play piano, so it’d be a familiar topic. If the conversation gets boring then you and him could talk about music.” Silence lingers in the air and Nagisa twiddles his fingers under the desk with mild uneasiness at his friend’s dead expression.  
  
“Nagisa… you know that...

“… _ **I quit piano.**_

It’s been two years since I last played.”  
  
Nagisa squints his eyes, pursing his lips together as he throws the pencil back down and slams his other hand on the table. “Liar! You just played it yesterday in the music room!” The other roll his eyes, picking up his pencil once more. “That’s a part-time job. You know that. I write scores by ear. It’s for confirmation purposes.” With that, he skips the next song over on his playlist, ignoring the fierce gaze that’s directed at him. “…there are tons of other part-time jobs you could find. To me, it looks like you’re still desperately trying to cling on to it.” Haru’s fingers tighten his grip on his pencil, eyes never straying away from the paper at his vision. “Y’know… the Haruka who plays the piano is really cool.”  
  
Haru never finished writing that score.

* * *

 

“I’m home grandmother.”

The house is dark, half packed boxes where awards are piled as junk and dust covers the old piano in the dark room far away in the house and thousand upon another, files of bundled up scores from the past shoved aside. Haruka stands at the small alter, flowers in hand as he gazes down at the photo. “Today is your death anniversary.” He murmurs, setting the bouquet down gently before trudging upstairs towards sleep as his mind wanders to the past. Where her dreams were his.  
  
After all, all she asked of her favourite grandson was to be the greatest pianist of all. Hours and hours of practice did Grandmother teach constantly. Every day, not a single moment of mercy, even if the boy began to cry. She’d yelled at him, slap him, unforgiving in her lessons. But nonetheless, he loved her because “ _If it makes you happy, Grandmother. If it helps you get better, then I’ll work harder._ ” So he did too, faithful to his promises, Haruka traveled all over Europe, recognised for the pure dedication he has for his ivory keys. But that finally stopped three years ago, the same time when Grandmother finally passed away to age.

He hates piano, yet he clings onto it. Because he knows, deep down if that was taken away from him, Haruka is nothing. It is the only thing left of him, the last strand of any self-identity of himself. Pain, lingering memories; it’s all what he has.  
  
Not only a few meters away does a blonde boy gaze at his window, across the dark house. “No sound of a piano either today.” He whispers.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Haru wonders what wrong did he do to deserve such disorganised friends. He clicks his tongue in mild impatience as he checks the time. It’s been five minutes from the supposed time Nagisa told him about. He taps his foot impatiently, gazing around at his surroundings until he notices a pair of sneakers up in the trees. Blue eyes narrow slightly in confusion, reaching over and grabs a large shoe before eyes trailing upwards to find a sweater and a tie hanged up in the branches too. “What the…” He thought to himself, slowly turning his head to the sudden sound of “A pianica.” He says quietly, placing the items back on the tree neatly before his feet begins to wander down the carved path.

 

  
  
**“ _The moment I met him, my life changed…._**

 

And there stood a boy. His brown bangs ruffle against the spring air. Black pants rolled up to the knees, barefoot and white button down sleeve tucked to the elbows.

 

  
_  
**What I see and what I hear. What I feel…**_

His lips part, head turning around. A dozen pigeons flap their wings. He stands on top of the world.

 

_  
**My whole scenery is…**_

Emerald eyes. Breathtaking, heartbreaking, an entirety of nature in his gaze. The fairytales of forests, the gems of earth, the green of newborn spring, the green of the impossible, the possible, the existing and the mortal; the green in the depth of his own ocean blue eyes. Tears. He’s crying.

  

 ** _painted in color._ ”**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks for being interested in this crossover, completely unoriginal story because I am unimaginative :D
> 
> I do know there may be some disagreements and even some disapproval with what I picked my characters with the roles but please understand in terms of roles for the characters, everything will come to it's proper place in the end. On that note too, I am not a HaruNagi shipper!!! It's more of a filler for the timebeing for the extra sideplots that I plan to have will come in ^_^
> 
> Also if there is any problems as to how I write the character's please tell me so and be polite when doing so. As said before this is my first time trying out a larger story writing project and taking a plot from another anime. I am very willing to criticism!!
> 
> But thanks for reading this so far! :D Kudos and comments is definitely appreciated!! Hopefully I'll be posting another chapter pretty soon (:


	2. Run With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _" Then he was moving, moving forward. Faster than he expected, faster than he wanted. Both of them, all four of them. Loud laughter echoes in his ears and shouts orders to run faster processes in his mind._   
>  _The hand never leaves him as they run ahead, leaving Time behind. "_

_**'The world is sparkling…'** _

 

* * *

 

Haruka was entranced, chest tight with a thousand emotions as his entire vision seem to brighten, focus itself until he could see nothing but the bright light ahead.

  “Oh dear, it seemed that I blew too hard!” His laughter rings in his ears, causing a thump in his chest, heavy and dull that continues it’s erratic pace as the stranger wipes the tears with the back of his hand, blinking them away. “Onee-chan! No pigeons are coming.” A child shouts, forcing Haruka to face the reality as brunette hums, eyes turning away from blue eyes as he gazes up at the skies and around. “Huh? That’s strange. Even though I made a pazu sound.”  
 “It’s no good if it’s not a trumpet!” The one child exclaims.   
“Trumpet!” A little girl repeats in confused agreement.  
 “It’s pianica.” The taller boy replies kindly, looking down at the three children with a warm smile. “But you know, with music, your nation and race and way of living doesn’t matter. So let’s make music together!” Various shouts of laughing children and inspired gasps leave their lips as they offer their tribute of music, climbing onto the playground set.

  It would make a nice picture, Haru thought quietly, gazing up at the trio of kids standing around the taller male, all playing their recorders and castanets and pianica. Like the town of musicians of Bremen. At this, he slides his phone up, raising it as his camera takes the whole of the scene. Pigeons fly, causing a flutter of laughter and cries of triumph as they swoop down at the figures standing above. A sudden gust of wind blows the hat of children and unmistakably, the shirt of the handsome stranger, where blue eyes widen at the well-proportioned muscles under that crisp white button down shirt. Click.

His hands were immediate, tugging the one edge of his shirt tightly downwards as the four figures stare at the wide-eyed boy with his phone in hand, caught red-handed. Green eyes widen in horror as he lets out a half shrill, throwing the pianica at Haru. “J-jerk!” He shouts, jumping down as his face flushes bright red. Haru would smile if it wasn’t for the fact he’s stammering and trying to explain that they got the wrong idea as irritation settles in his form as he tries to protect himself from the hit of the instrument. “Pervert! Ill-mannered jerk!” The tall figure stumbles his words, pushing Haru back with every forward step. “I-I didn’t mean to. It was just a miraculous mistake- oi listen!” Haru growls as the brunette gives the other a slight glare in return. “Stop pushing me and listen!” The tall figure squawks about as he frantically reaches for his shoes, flapping his arms at Haru. Now it’s just annoying. “Stop it!” He growls, hands reaching outwards, causing the other to half scream. 

 

_Meanwhile…_

“GYAA!”

Nagisa turns his head towards the noise, wrinkling his nose slightly as Rin strides beside the short figure. “It’s noisy over there.” He wonders aloud as Rin shrugs in reply, immediately switching topics from the concerning screams. “Say, you say this guy is hot right? Cause I mean, both girls and guys are cool for me but when it comes to guys yanno, sometimes ‘hot’ between guys won’t do to me.” He rambles, the blonde long gone ignoring his friend as he bounces over at the still awkwardly defensive Makoto that’s waving his hands over a slightly distressed Haruka. “Mako-chan~!” At this, green eyes light up in recognition as he straightens himself up with a sudden refreshed expression on his face, looking ten times more handsome anyone had thought.   With the slight red of his cheeks from his awkward encounter and the smart casual outfit, Rin stares with openess as Nagisa cheers, bouncing over to Makoto’s side. “Let me formally introduce you to my classmate, Makoto Tachibana, who is rubbing his neck bashfully. “Mako-chan~ this is Rin Matsuoka, team captain of the soccer club.” At this, the boy steps forward, Rin actually taking notice just how much taller the guy is. However Makoto tilts his head slightly, eyes crinkling as a beam shines on his face. “Nice to meet you, Rin-san!” He greets cheerily.

The red of his hair appears on his face as he blinks in mild surprise at such pure beauty. “N-nice to meet you too!” He half shouts with the bundle of nerves. Realising his mistake no soon after, he quickly clears his throat and falls into a more ‘cool’ demeanour by crossing his arms and tossing some of his long bangs out of his face as he sends the tall boy a smirk. “And no need for such formalities. You can just call me Rin.” At this, the two shake hands as Makoto releases a small giggle.   Haru stands at the side, watching the scene unfold with an uneasiness that settles in his chest though his face remains passive. What a transformation, from accusing to pure. He wondered silently “And this is Haruka Nananse or what you can consider as Friend A in this situation.” The blonde chortles, Makoto turning his gaze over to the other with a sudden look of mild apprehensiveness. “Haru. Just Haru.” He quickly cuts in, blue eyes flickering downwards, a bubbling sense of anxiety rising in him. After all, he always did hate his name. It was too girly for his taste, people tend to confuse his gender often enough to the point Haru refuses to ever say his full name. The sinking feeling weighs in his stomach like a heavy stone as a layer of insecurity rises under the almost intrigued green eyes that stares at him.

  That is until he heard a small laugh and Haru looked up and there he was, eyes screwed up and head just titled with that same open expression upon his face on the tall boy. “Ah-! I’m sorry for being rude earlier then.” He says, giving a small bow as Haru blinks in mild surprise, taken aback from the change of reaction and expression. Not a word about his name, no mocking tone in his apology, the boy’s head lowered in sincere apology. “Uh- it’s fine.” He grumbles, causing the boy called Makoto to tilt his head slightly upwards, to gaze at the other under his long dark lashes, green eyes shining brilliantly. And Haru feels a nauseous wave inside him, fluttering a thousand butterflies in his chest when the colors blue and green collide. “So uh- Makoto,” Rin calls out, the boy whipping back up to his normal height, back turned to him once more.  

A nudge prods at his side, causing blue eyes to tear away from the sight of the two talking mere steps ahead as he stares down at a half smirking Nagisa. “I heard Makoto scream earlier. You’re not trying to make a move on him are you?” He questions, causing the ebony haired man to scoff, tossing his head to the other side. “Of course not. It was an accident. A coincidence.” He replies shortly, causing the blonde to perk and chuckle. “No need to sound so angry, Haru-chan.”  
 “Drop the chan. And I’m not ang-.”  
 “But you have no chance anyways!” His mouth quickly snaps shut at the words, blinking at his friend who childishly sticks his tongue out and a wink. “Because Mako-chan loves Rin! and you’re only the supporting role. Don't forget that, friend A.” He rambles on, hands fluttering to and fro as Haru scowls just slightly. _Like I would care. He’s too bothersome anyways, accusing people wrongly and so loud too and pushy and-_ his mind continues an ongoing stream of things to reason the unusual skip in his heart.

“Ah! I need to go!” Makoto squeaks, interrupting conversations and Haru’s thoughts as he checks the time. Rin wrinkles his nose in confusion. “Where?” At this, Nagisa cheers up as he points over to a building not too far. “Over there.” Haru blinks. “Over there?” The short blonde nods enthusiastically. “Towa Hall.”

  There comes a clank a few meters ahead. “You see,” a black polished case now in his line of vision, “I’m performing in that hall today.” Large hands gripping the handle and swings it across him as he turns his head over his shoulder, gazing down at Haru with his smile. “I’m a violinist!” Capri blue gems stare, a sudden lift in his chest soars as the breath in his lungs stops for this one moment of time. His voice, his words, the clarity of the tone of his voice. Such confidence in the simple statement. Those words penetrate any of the doubts that clouded his mind like a sword, the built barriers were torn to the very core of his being, a box he pushed away in his mind and left it there to cover in dust and cobwebs, now brought into the light. _I’m a pia-_   

“Come Haru-chan!” Nagisa cheers, bouncing ahead with Rin and Makoto, where the latter was staring at him with the same easy-going smile. He gulps heavily, the world refocusing into a bitter reality as he shakes his head just slightly, slow and uncertain of what’s to come if he agreed. He’d much rather return back home, relieve himself of the duty of friend A, find solace in isolation once more. To never see this brown hair, green eyed boy again.  “No. I…” Haru begins, twisting himself slightly away from the brightness in front of him, feet shuffling backwards. It’s not possible, he can’t be one, he’s not good enough for it, he gave up long ago anyways, it’s too late now.

He was ready to run, the adrenaline pounding in his veins as his feet takes another step backwards, body turning and head fuzzy. Large fingers find pale wrists. His body automatically stops, frozen in his trance. His touch is warm, comforting, an encouraging plea for him only. Haru swallows, shifting his gaze up to see Makoto’s kind expression, a tilt of a smile, not as wide or bright as before, nonetheless still there and just as genuine as his presence. “Let’s go.” He says softly, tugging the slim man forward. Haru gapes at the other with silence, the smile growing slightly as he feels the small tug. Then he was moving, moving forward. Faster than he expected, faster than he wanted. Both of them, all four of them. Loud laughter echoes in his ears and shouts orders to run faster processes in his mind. Spring air resists his form as he runs, runs with Nagisa and Rin and Makoto, not daring to glance back at the fated encounter. Haru stares ahead, at the broad shoulders, the toned back, the mop of brown hair and the violin case swinging by his side. The hand never leaves him as they run ahead, leaving Time behind.

_**“In the spring of my ~~14th~~ 17th year, I started to run on my own legs.”** _

>>><<<

“What time does the competition start, Mako-chan?”   
  
“Um I think the doors open at around 3:00 and begins at 3:30.”  
  
 “It’s 3:20 now!” Rin declares as he checks his phone, never stopping his ever moving pace.   
  
"What?!” Makoto half screams, all previous and dignified composure evaporated from his large frame. “Then it’s about to begin!” He mutters, pace quickening. Unfortunately that causes him to let go of Haru as the taller man was now striding almost twice the amount of distance in comparison to Haru. “Oh, but at least I’m not first.” Makoto says.   
  
“Well what number are you?”  
  
 “The fourth.”  
  
 “Fourth?! That’s still pretty early!” Rin replies, the four teenagers racing down the path as they approach closer to the building. “We have to hurry!”  
  
 Silence overtakes them as they focus on the destination until they reach the stairs. “Yes we arrived!” Nagisa cheers as he throws his hands up in the air, Rin rolling his eyes behind him. “Just barely made it.” Haru slows himself down to a walk as all of them breathe in and out heavily, catching oxygen back into their lungs as they enter the hall. His body stiffening at the intense atmosphere that blankets everyone. His eyes scan the area, various people mingling in quiet voices and words of encouragements thrown here and there to other contestants. The air dense and lights too bright to his liking, nothing like to what the sunshine is like outside of the building. “Wow.” Nagisa says. “The tension felt before a contest is the same everywhere, huh?” He comments with a nervous laugh, walking further into the building and past people. “I’m getting nervous.” At this, Rin scoffs slightly. “You’re not even participating, Nagisa.” Silence overtakes the brief conversation.   

Makoto decides to break the tension, taking a step in a specific direction forward, turning around once more as he smiles. “Well then, I have to go this way.” He says, pointing the other way.    
  
“Good luck, Mako-chan! We’ll be here and cheering for you.” Nagisa chirps, Rin giving a small nod and a smile of his own, Haru’s thoughts wandering elsewhere as he hears the heavy footsteps totter away from them.“It’s like a different world here…” Rin comments, his red eyes flickering back and forth as Haru catches Nagisa nodding in agreement.

  Haru soon finds his mind distracted, the room spinning just slightly as he blinks frantically at his surroundings. “Haru… Haru…” He whips his head to the sound of his name and the blonde smiles, pointing down a corridor. “The audience seats are this way.” He nods slightly, silently trailing behind them until they approach a door. His feet stops. “Hm? What’s wrong Haru?” Rin comments when the two friends notice their silent one stopping. “Let’s go already.” Blue eyes stare blankly, inhaling slowly and nods. “Yeah.” He mutters in a dull tone, watching his friends turn their back and entering. ' _It’s what you’re supposed to do, Haruka._ ' She whispers in his mind. He shakes his head quickly and exhales sharply. He shuts his eyes, taking the one moment of privacy, he clenches his trembling hands into loose fists before following his friends quickly. His steps feel heavy as they trudge down a couple rows in the audience, finding several empty seats.  
 “I bought a program guide. It seems that number 11 was last year’s winner.” Nagisa says, voice much quieter than usual Haru noted mentally.  
  
 “You mean the one that received the audience’s recommendation?” Rin asks. The blonde nods. “Heh. It’s a bit smaller than I thought.” He comments, looking around.  
  
 “Don’t compare it to a stadium RinRin.” Nagisa retorts with a teasing grin, ignoring the same “Don’t call me that!” from said person. “We’re not here for a soccer match.”

  Dry air-conditioning, the smell of dust. A wooden platform ahead with red curtains drawn to the side. Bright lights shining down, reflecting the shined floor. A stand on the one side, a grand piano, placed at the other side. The sign Towa Music Competition hangs above. It’s familiar, a mild churning sensation squeezes his stomach as he reminds himself to calm his rapidly beating heartbeat.   “I went to cheer for Haru-chan back several years ago… it’s been a long time since I last felt this kind of atmosphere.” Nagisa hums before eyes widening and leading the two friends down a few more rows. “Those seats seem available.” He says, walking past several people. Voices begin to rise around them as Haru stares ahead and downwards, walking past them silently.  
  
  “Wai- that’s Haruka Nanase right?”   
“It’s Nanase-kun!” “Nanase? You mean that one pianist-?”

  
  _Yes._

  
  
 “Wasn’t he the youngest winner of the Saiki competition?”  
 “He’s so grown up now…”

  
  _There was nothing to grow up from._

  
 “Didn’t he go overseas or something?”  
 “Why is he here in the violin category?”

  
_Because I’m friend A._

 

A hand slaps him on the back, causing the aloof boy to half choke and turns his accusing stare over at a smirking Rin. “Yo! Ex-celebrity!” The maroon-haired teen jokes, causing blue eyes to steel harder and grow it’s intensity. “The classical music world sure is small, huh?” Nagisa comments, glancing over at Haru with a small smile, having a pair of ocean eyes glaring at him. “You! You knew and kept quiet on purpose didn’t you? You said we’d just be listening to her perform.” He hisses, an irritated expression on his face. Nagisa cowers slightly but manages a cheeky smile. “Because if you knew… you wouldn’t have come, Haru.” He says, voice lowering slightly as he flickers his pink eyes up at the other. “T-that’s why we didn’t tell you anything.” There was no reply, instead, Haru turns his head away, eyes adjusting towards the stage. Nagisa’s small smile drops.  

“Does the piano really give you… nothing but bad feelings?”

>>><<<  

**The competition will now begin!**

Polite claps of hands greets the first contestant as the boy places his card number, bowing with the accompanist before standing at the marked centre of attention. Silence fills in the auditorium as a few notes are drawn out for the marked beginning. The two figures turn and nod before he raises his bow, head tilted down to rest his chin and the first note plays. Haru’s eyes flicker with recognition. “This piece…” He murmurs. It’s Beethoven’s Violin Sonata No. 9, Kreutzer. The violinist plays. Rin manages to doze off, people are silent and he sits, left alone in his thoughts.

                                                                            _“It’s been a long time…_  
_Since I’ve listened to a live performance…”_

As time ticks, so does the next two contestants that takes their strings and play the same. Yet…

{ I wonder why I feel so _restless_ … }

“They keep playing the same thing. It’s boring!” Nagisa says in a small whine, huffing slightly in his chair as he pouts over at Haru, who’s eyebrow twitches slightly in mild annoyance. “You’re the one who brought me here.” He replies in a monotone voice, never leaving his gaze away from the stage. “Besides. That’s the piece of the competition. In this competition, there is only one piece.” Nagisa nods, satisfied with the answer and leans back into his chair. “But there’s quite a few people here, huh? I was a little surprised actually.” He replies, turning to look over at Haru properly. “This is a newly established nationwide competition. It’s garnered quite a bit of attention.” The boy whispers back. “The organisers have changed a few things it seems. In the preliminaries, they normally play either Bach or *Paganini and compositions without an accompaniment are the theme but… in this competition, all of the songs have a piano accompaniment.” He looks over at the bright magenta eyes in the darkened room. “It’s quite rare.” He pauses. “However, the winner gets the privilege of performing in a recital with the organiser’s *Guarneri.” The blonde blinks with a half confused smile although Haru in return doesn’t notice therefore he says nothing and allows silence once more settle between the two. His eyes trained on the female pianist from behind, ears equally sharp in attention, catching every note...

  Ah. He hears it. She made a mistake. He thought to himself, watching the slightly panicked expression on her face and an equally distressed look on the violinist’s face as he plays his violin. “He kinda sucks.” Nagisa whispers. Nothing. The blonde tilts his head, looking over to where Haru’s usually passive face form into something more of anticipation. _Do your best. You can do it…_

His fingers tap, one note after another in his head. Magenta eyes flicker his gaze downwards, watching the dance of fingers on the armrest. Did he even notice?

For a moment, Haru experiences music. He takes in the single notes, the symphony luring his fingers into a steady pace. A single thought encourages him onwards, blue eyes concentrated to the single instant. Nothing distracts him, mind narrowed to every beat, every second, every black dot that’s written on five lined paper. Pale, slender fingers flutters from one to another, unending in it’s desire for storytelling.  

Nagisa smiles.

Soon it was finished and there comes the respectful clapping scattered amongst the audience.  
   
“He missed some notes.”   
“It was pretty close. His opening was pretty good.”   
“Isn’t that Satou-sensei’s student?”   
“Ah that’s why…”  
 “In the middle of his piece, his bowing became too rough.”   
“He panicked?”   
“Yes. However, he’s still quite the pick.” Chief Judge, fiddles with his glasses, nodding in approval. “He may be unpolished, but overall his level is high. He plays well.” As one judge praise his critics, another yawns, rolling his eyes just slightly. After all, even though the mistake gave something for him to open his eyes for. _I’ll probably fall asleep…_ The man thought, eyes looking down at the listed names. Next is…

“Mako-chan is up next!” Nagisa squeals, turning around and shakes Rin wildly from his doze. “Wake up Rin!” “Hm?” “He’s next! He’s next!”

  The nameless third contestant leaves. “This is bad… I messed up…” He whispers, regret fills his mind as he gazes away from one that walks ahead.   

“Yo! I’ve been waiting for you!” Rin shouts.   
“Mako-chan! You look AMAZING!” Nagisa screams from the other side.  Haru groans inwardly, too lazy to actually stop them until other people starts to look back at them with glaring eyes, only taking action then.  
“Shut up you two.” He hisses, shoving Rin down in his seat and putting one hand over Nagisa’s mouth and forces him to sit down. “You have to keep quiet.” He scowls, a too dangerous aura emitting from him. The two shuts up quickly, sitting down properly and slightly bows to the others in apology for the interruption before carrying on.

  The click of black, polished shoes hit the floor. Same white button down shirt rolled up to the elbow, the top few undone. His black pants, a contrast to the white of his shirt, rolled back down, crinkles barely seen from where the audience sits. The light shine the highlights of russet and sepia in his chocolate hair. Forest green eyes stare ahead, shimmering under the indoor lights. Blazing, steady, ready. His hands occupy his violin, pristine to the very strings. _My heart. It’s beating so fast…_ The boy thought, facing forward towards the darkened faces of strangers who equally stare back dispassionately. He bows, hearing the civil clap of hands briefly before he rises again, staring ahead aimlessly. _Ah, there it is again._ That thrill, the surge of determination, of hope and a thousand dreams. The one moment he thirsts for in the long days of practice and hurting fingers. A small smile appears on his lips as he tilts his head upwards, eyes closing briefly. He exhales, opening his eyes before looking down at his feet. “*Elohim, Essaim, Elohim, Essaim. We request and appeal…” He whispers, a familiar smile on his face at the soothing words. Bravery picks up his hunched figure as he straightens himself up, sending a small nod to the pianist on the stage. He adjusts his bow in it’s place, eyes fluttering as he rests his chin against the chin rest, exhaling along the first drawn out note as another mark of a beginning piece.

Rin mutters “cute” under his breathe, body leaned forward to gaze at the handsome figure that's far away from their reach. Nagisa’s own body tilted forward, excitement in his eyes. Haru’s own blue eyes remain passive, unaware.

  His eyes open, shifted sideways and down the long neck of the instrument, bow lifted in the air and begins plays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'd like to first say thanks so much for the likes and comments that I got. 
> 
> I also like to tell you that chapters will be posted at least once every one or two weeks!
> 
> \-- Definitions --
> 
> * **Paganini** : (1782–1840), Italian violinist and composer. His virtuoso violin recitals, including widespread use of pizzicato and harmonics, established him as a major figure of the romantic movement.
> 
> * **Guarneri** : (1687–1744), Italian violin-maker; known as del Gesù. He is the most famous of a family of three generations of violin-makers based in Cremona.
> 
> * **Elohim, Essaim, Elohim, Essaim. We request and appeal** : The words originates from Hebrew. For this, it's a spell/mantra that he recites to help calm him down and bring him good luck before he performs.


	3. Colourful Tunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around for this fic so far! I've really appreciated the kudos, bookmarks and all the comments so far. I apologise for the delay but to make it up I made it a LOT longer than I was aiming for :D The next chapter may be shorter than this one but I hope to finish it by the end of coming Friday.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS. there is a link that will take you to the original performance shown in the anime in the word "music" if any of you are interested to hear the music along with this chapter.

_** ‘I wonder, if my [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va1-epl7ZQk) will reach them…’ ** _

 

* * *

 

Silence fills the room once more. A sudden tension coils in Haru’s body as he leans back, blue eyes unwavering of the sight before him on the stage. The notes drawl out, long and steady for the first few bars before he pauses, the piano filling his ears in a familiar pace. But then he plays, bow against string. People stir, some whispering, others gasping. Calloused fingertips dart across the neck of his instrument, pressing strings in result of perfect pitched sounds. Nagisa gasps in delight, frantically leaning forward as Rin finds himself drawn in the sway of the violinist on stage. A thousand hues of blues lighten, a soft sigh escaping his chapped lips as his hands clench at his armrest, finding himself entranced in the dance of melodies. The green of his eyes widen and a hurricane of notes clash, collide with one another. Yet it was there, the music, the whispers of a thousand stories in every night strung out by the violin. He stands there, at ease with the world staring at him. To watch him play, to hear his language. A collective gracefulness in his flawed technicality.

“This is.. still the same piece, right…?” One whispers into nothing of the awe-struck audience.

With every stroke of his bow comes with another story; of stars and fire and burning passion. Where the skies burn down by his greedy zealously, stars kept in glass jars and flames rising for more. It speeds up, accelerando, it slows down, adagio, allegro, and capriccio. The pianist long forgotten, forced to catch up to the inconsistency of his play. A whirlwind of everything they thought he couldn’t be. It takes him, shakes his entire being, slaps his sense into another dimension, demands his attention with every note, grounds him to reality. He forgets the past, the future, his own existence in a cruel beautiful world.

“Blasphemy!” The Chief Judge snarls viciously, angrily crossing over the handsome picture of his face over and over again. “The tempo, the dynamic… it’s all nonsense! He’s even ignoring the pianist, playing it all on his own!”

 

_‘It’s as if he’s picking a fight with the composer…_

_This is the same composition. But…_

this piece doesn’t belong to Beethoven anymore…’

“Staying faithful to the original score is important in a competition. Does he truly intend to stray away from it?!” One judge remarks with mild irritation.

 

_‘No, without a doubt…_

_it belongs to him._

_This “Kreutzer” is…_

all his.’

Haruka couldn’t believe it. This could not be the boy he met only mere hours ago. This could not be the one who blushed and stumbled and charmed the sun to be his smiles. The one who seemed to be at peace with being ordinary, who screams at indecency and laughed at naive words. This is the same boy, yet a different one. He’s passionate, exhilarating, conspicuous, demanding. The universe paused in it’s wake as his heart flutters a thousand times a second, glued to the frantic figure standing onstage. His hand raises itself, touching his chin lightly in silence. Each tune from the stage leaving a bitter chocolate sweet citrus taste in his mouth. He sees the indefinite future, touch the black cat’s fur. He hears the violinist’s laughter, carried in the breeze of spring.

His hands move faster, accelerating with each step and bounce of his feet, the pianist behind scrambling itself way to the end of the song. Brown hair flicks to the side, strands of hair stick at his nape by sweat, green eyes fluttering open and closed, in love with music. The song comes to a close, pace never wavering from its steady fast speed. It’s almost there, he can taste it on his tongue. Practiced, fluid motion increasing in intensity with every laboured breath of his body.

Blue eyes stare at him. He’s annoying, pushy, confusing, an all round wishy-washy of a personality. He smiles like the sun and laugh like falling blossoms. He’s tall and bulky and awkward and passionate and wild and a collision of something that should have never existed, a dangerous combination of everything he wants and hates. He also gave the worst first impression to Haruka. But…

                                                                                  { h e ’ s _b e a u t i f u l_  }

Makoto raises his arm high, signalling his final bravado as his chest heaves in and out heavily as he takes in the one frozen moment of silence before opening his eyes as the audience roars. They stand, applaud with their might at the smiling boy with sweat dripping down his face and pride in his eyes. Some judges insult him, although it's drowned in various shouts of encore and applauses, oh and Rin’s shouting of “You’re the best, Makoto! The absolute best of all!” with some of Nagisa’s screams.

Nothing stops Haru from gazing at the boy down on stage with his arms wide and face beaming with victory.

_‘How is a guy like him…_

_still unknown?’_

 

>>><<<

 

“Amazing! Everyone is still clapping for him.” Nagisa says, gazing around at the still standing people clapping. “It’s almost like a live concert.” He hums. “I wonder if he’ll be the winner.”

“Impossible. The deductions he will receive will be too much.” Haru speaks immediately. “You have to play according to the score.”

“Eh?” Nagisa whines, flopping in his seat. “But why? Everyone liked it.” He grumbles.

“If this were a recital, maybe it’d be acceptable. But this is a competition. It’s no good.” The boy pauses briefly before speaking more. “But I think… he wasn’t aiming to win in the first place.” He murmurs, causing the blonde to whip his head over to Haru, who was now staring ahead where Makoto stands, grinning and waving to the audience with that same kind expression.

 

_‘I wonder how he can be so happy_

_when he’s performing…?’_

 

>>><<<

 

“The fourth contestant was awesome, right?”

“That was great huh?”

“You mean Tachibana Makoto? I even remember his name!”

“What a handsome boy, so tall too. Yet with such precise form.”

“He made a big impact, didn’t he?”

“Amazing.” Nagisa gasps, gazing at everyone in the waiting area. “Everyone’s talking about Mako-chan! He really was cool wasn’t he?” “It felt like we were in a concert.” Rin nods in enthusiastic agreement. “His performance was the only one I stayed up for.”

“Ah~ Don’t fall asleep right from the start next time, RinRin!” “Don’t call me that!”

Haru wasn’t listening (but then again when was he truly?). Instead, he blinks in recognition as the he stares across the room where Makoto stands, rubbing the back of his neck slightly as he smiles down at two children. A little girl passing him flowers as a boy was shuffling his feet nervously under the tall man’s gaze. 

“F-flowers for you…” He mumbles shyly.

“We were touched by your performance!” The girl cried out happily.

“Wow, thank you!” He replies with a gleeful expression, bending down slightly to reach their height as he takes the flowers. “That’s wonderful of you.” He says warmly, causing the little girl to blush brightly when realising how cute the violinist was. Makoto simply continues to smile before standing up when a staff called out his name, turning around to face him with a questioning expression.

“Tachibana-san. The results will be announced thirty minutes after the end of the screening.”

The boy makes an ah sound, understanding the words. “Oh no. Please, don’t worry about me.” He says, waving the one free hand. “I don’t really care about those things.” he laughs, tilting his head slightly in the one way, nothing but a free air around him.

 

‘ _Being anything other than the best is meaningless. That’s the kind of world we live in, Haruka._ ’

 

A shiver trembles down his spine as a flash of the boy on stage flickers in his mind, bright lights and sparkling in comparison to the dullness of old past words.

“Mako-chan!” The two boys shout, waving their hands over in signal to the tall boy who turns around, gazing at them with a happy expression as he strides across them, Haru’s own eyes darting down the floor.

 

_Makoto likes Rin…_

 

_‘Your role is Friend A._ ’

  
_I know._

 

After the performance, the violinist, he will come striding to be with the person who waits for him.

  
_Weaving through the crowd, carrying a bouquet of flowers._

_Ignoring the side character._

_Just like from a scene from a movie._

 

“Ah- good job up there.” Rin says, face flushing lightly as he diverts his attention to the face and back to the floor in unusual shyness. “You’ll definitely win though.”

“Thank you.” Makoto laughs, smiling back down at the maroon haired man with the tilt of his head, all focus on him with his still brilliant green eyes. “Ah? No way!” He replies quickly with a small wave of his hand in dismissal. His eyes turn, gazing at the quiet figure a few feet away from the corner of his eyes. Haru immediately notices the sudden shift of attention and his body straightens itself up as Makoto takes a few shy steps towards him. “What did you think?” He asks, tilting his head slightly as he gives the boy a smile.

“Me?” He replies, a quick nod was given from the brunette.

“What… did you think?” The boy asks again, the one hand that was raised in excitement slowly lowers down to his side, tone changing to something more timid and unsure, various emotions flickering on his face with the lack of a reply. His hand begins to clench into a small fist, although he keeps a smile on his face, albeit not as bright as before.

“It was so-so.” Haru finally replies, voice as emotionless as his face. His eyes looking up to stare at the frozen smile that was plastered on the tall man’s face. He watches silently, oblivious to the glare of his two friends from behind when he said it to the cheery man. But he’s not all as unaware of his surroundings as his eyes stare briefly at the clenched hand beside the violinist and the small tremors that was trying to be suppressed. A rise of conscious guilt rises in his chest as Haru decides to backpedal quickly, looking across the room where the two children were staring behind Makoto in awe and the bunch of flowers in his other arm.   
  
“It was my first time.. seeing someone receive flowers right after the preliminaries.” He begins, slowly, feeling the man’s eyes on him as he continues to speak. “And you didn’t know them right?” He murmurs. “They couldn’t possibly have prepared those flowers beforehand. For you, those kids…” he inhales slowly. “Those kids, to them, after listening to your performance, they rushed and bought those flowers to give to you. Today… is a day they’ll never forget.” There was silence for a moment as he relishes in the mild shock from his friends in smugness, and the light that shines in green eyes when Haru has the courage to look up again. “Perhaps, it was that kind of performance.”

Makoto blinks at him, a neutral expression upon his face until the same small smile makes a re-appearance once more and nods enthusiastically. “Ah, I see!” He replies with a laugh. “Thanks.” His back turns once more when Haru has no more to say, his large form walking away. And all he can do is watch, to remain at his spot as his ocean blue gaze continues to watch from afar at the fairytale scene. Where Makoto stands by the waiting Rin, where Rin once more shines brighter than Haruka’s own presence, enough to steal all of the violinist’s attention away once more. Something clenches in his chest tightly, causing the black hair boy to take a quick refill of oxygen through his nose as his one hand clenches by his side.

  
  
_‘Just like a scene from a movie.  
_

_My role might be friend A  
_

_but…’_

 

>>><<<

“We will announce those who qualified from the preliminaries.”

“Alright!”

“Eh? Number 8 didn’t make it?“

“My name’s on there!”

“The audience’s recommendation will also advance to the second round.”

 

**Audience Recommendation: TACHIBANA MAKOTO**

 

* * *

 

The day is beautiful. Spring slowly turning warmer, sunlight filters into the room of the music room. Curtains sway from the open windows, fallen petals dancing into the silent space. Various sheets of music scattered amongst the floor, as if a bed for the boy that lays on them all, eyes shut closed as he takes in the calm atmosphere around him.

_With every stroke of his bow comes with another story; of stars and fire and burning passion. Where the skies burn down by his greedy zealously, stars kept in glass jars and flames rising for more… Each tune from the stage leaving a bitter chocolate sweet citrus taste… His hands move faster, accelerating with each step and bounce of his feet, the pianist behind scrambling itself way to the end of the song. Brown hair flicks to the side, strands of hair stick at his nape by sweat, green eyes fluttering open and closed, in love with music…._

His face remains calm, neutral although his thoughts are scattered all over, causing mild frustration in his mentality.

There was nothing that great about it. Just another performance.

_Liar._

It was out of sync, imperfect to the score.

_Yet so beautiful_.

He doesn’t belong in that world anymore.

_But you want to be._

 

The face reappears in the darkness of his thinking. Forest green eyes stare back at him with that familiar wide beam on his face, sepia brown bangs fluttering in the breeze and across his face.

His face scrunches up now, any chance of peace of mind now shattered by the chaos that collides inside of him. A sigh escapes his lips, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as he exhales sharply. The noise of a sliding door causes him to relax his face into a plain expression as heavy footsteps direct themselves over towards where he lays. “What do you want.” He asks in a bored tone, not opening his eyes as he hears a small scoff as the person sits down on the stool.

“I got you a drink.” Rin says, forcing the boy to finally open his eyes, squinting from the sudden intrusion of light in his vision before refocusing his eyes onto red eyes. Shark teeth shows itself as he smirks. “Heard you got whacked by a basketball in class.” Haru in reply glare, which only causes him to burst into a laugh.

“…shut up.”

“You even have a red mark on your head!”

“Shut up. I only swim free anyways. Land sports are too much effort.” Rin roll his eyes, leaning forward and passes the bottle of water at the other.

“Whatever just drink this cold water to help relieve the pain where the ball hit you.””

Haru sits himself up, cross legging himself as he takes the water gratefully and takes easy gulps down before wiping his mouth as Rin sits opposite, sipping on his coke can. “What are you doing here anyways?” The boy asks.

  
“Well I’m here to check on you. Duh.” He roll his eyes. His friend scoffs and kicks his foot. “Oi. Alright I’m using you as an excuse to skip class.”

“That sounds more like it.”

“Like you haven’t done it before yourself, Haru.”

“I haven’t. I’m not that shallow and petty to do such a thing.”

“Why you-?!” Rin starts but notices the sudden position his friend was in previously, gazing down at the bunch of sheets all around. He sighs, forcing himself to calm and take a few deep breathes, repeating in his head that no this is not the right time, no matter how annoying his friend is. “…what were you doing anyways?” He asks, voice taking a turn for something more casual. Haru in return remains silent, raising a leg up to rest his one arm as he turns his head slightly towards the window. “You’ve been strange today. You’re spacing out more than usual too.” Rin comments.

“Nothing really.” Haru finally grumbles, knowing when he needs to speak. “Organising my thoughts I guess…” He says in an almost defensive tone, refusing to meet his friend’s eyes. 

“Ah! Oh I know.” Maroon hair shakes slightly in an understanding nod, causing Haru to scoff at the mere motions although his chest begins to churn uncomfortably with the thought of Rin _actually_ knowing what he was talking about for once.

“You were thinking about the person you like, right?”

A shocked silence settles in before Haru finds himself usually red. “W-why would you think that? That’s not true at all.” He replies quickly. 

“Makoto to be exact, huh? I understand, Makoto is a real catch.”

“No!” The other half murmurs loudly, “Besides…” the words trail off his mouth as he slowly turns his gaze away once more. _‘You have a supporting role. You’re Friend A.’_ His hand clenches the bottle. “He likes you, Rin.” His voice, clear in the silent atmosphere. “There’s no way he would ever fall for someone like me.” Scarlet burgundy eyes blaze himself into the slumped figure sitting on the floor, lips pressed together and unidentified emotions flicker on his face.

 

“So what?”

 

Haru’s head snaps up, blinking in mild surprise. “It’s natural for someone that you’re interested in has a person they like. They’re shining because they’re in love.” Rin looks back at Haru’s face with a small smile.

 

“It’s only natural for people to fall in love.”

 

>>><<<

 

Rin’s unfortunately right this time round. He really has been out of it all day. Maybe he should just go home already, take an early day off and sleep it off. Yet…

 

_‘When I look at the sky…_

_I see the could with a madder red colour…_

_As if my eyes were closed and I just open them.._

 

_Again,_

_And again,_

_And again…’_

 

_At those times, my heart, what mother left me behind is…_

 

_s c a  t t e r  e d.’_

 

His footsteps click clack, against the cobbled pathway, black hair ruffled from the light breeze that brushes past him, touching his skin faintly. Petal pink blossoms dispersed across the walkway and in his path. The sun still hanging high in the baby blue skies, little puffs of white clouds floating randomly. It truly was such a nice day.

_I want to hear it once more but I also don’t want to hear it once more…_ The stoic boy thought, blinking up into nothing as he allows the thought to consume him. _I want to meet him, but don’t want to meet him._ His footsteps slowly come to a stop, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight. Because he stands there once more, mocking his internal fight. Yet the other seems at ease in comparison to Haru. Dressed in a similar uniform, his black blazer open, green dotted tie loosely around his neck. He wears the standard spring summer uniform with grey pants and a bright pair of orange sneakers with a pack back behind his back. His brown hair sways, gently disturbed by nature’s invisible force as the boy was rocking at his feet back and forth. Cherry blossom petals rains down on the tall figure, causing him to reach one between his fingers before letting it go once more. His eyes roam his surroundings, flickering back and forth.

 

_What do you call… these feelings?_

 

It was in slow motion; the greens of the universe dance in his eyes, head tilting just slightly, recognising the new presence the boy had beside him, where dull blue eyes watch him.

 

_What I’m feeling right now… how to say it…_

 

Haru could see the initial shock from the beginning, only to feel that same agitated itchiness that’s too far to reach rise in his chest. A smile is found on the boy’s lips. 

 

_It feels like…_

 

Is it possible for that smile to grow even more stunning? It's too bright for his eyes. Not like he'll complain too much on the view, no, never. His hand raises itself up, pointing directly at him as he laughs along the blooming of spring. Then his mouth opens. Can his name ever sound so beautiful on another's one lips? It brings a spark down his body, down the very tips of his fingers. It's so powerful, he forgot to correct the other's use of identity. A shiver finds it's way in his body. A colourful tune whistled between each syllable that passed those sinfully innocent lips.

                                        “Haruka.”

 

** _Spring has come._ **

 

>>><<<

 

He’s wearing the school uniform, Haru thought quietly. _So he’s attending my school after all._ Then why has he never seen the guy around until just now? Especially from what he see’s, Makoto would most likely be very popular amongst classmates and in class. He blinks once, twice, at the tall figure that stands in front of him, full attention on the shorter one. “It’s nice to see you again.” He speaks, taking a few steps forward towards the other. Haru in returns blink silently and gives the boy a short nod of acknowledgement, making Makoto smile lightly. “Ah, I was also wondering um..” he scratches the side of his cheek sheepishly as he flushes a faint red. “Do you know where Rin-san is?” There was a few moments of silence before Makoto flails his arms slightly. “N-not like I’m stalking him or anything! I-I was just thinking of surprising him and so decided to wait around so m-maybe we could walk home together…” He exclaims messily, more flustered by the minute meanwhile the other remains silent, observing the fidgety actions of Makoto as his mind switches to the last conversation he had with Rin.

‘ _I think I’ll skip today’s practice and go home with Makoto-kun. I’ve been neglecting him lately.’_

_‘The worst, Rin.’_

_‘Say that again, I dare you!’_

 

There’s no reason for him to stay here, he should apologise quickly and keep walking, leave him behind to his own worries. It requires too much effort for him to keep up with all the change recently anyways. “I think Rin still has club activities.” Haru almost wants to slap himself for the stupidity he’s been in recently.

There was a few heartbeats of nothing except for a small “oh” from the slightly disheartened figure that lowers slightly. “Well maybe I can go look at the soccer club for awhile-”

“The summer tournament is nearing. You’ll be in the way if you went. He needs to concentrate.” Haru quickly replies, the strong mental image of a even more disappointed expression on the boy’s face too much for him to bear if Makoto found out he was lying to save his sorry friend’s ass.

“Ah, you’re right. I really don’t want him to hate me if I distracted him…” He trails off with a wistful sigh before laughing slightly, turning around back to Haru as he looks down. “Well then, I’m wondering if you’d like to take his place with me today?” Blue eyes blink, mildly confused but it didn’t matter too much when he catches sight of the angelic smile and the hopeful light in his green gaze. Anything to keep that smile, would most likely be worth it.

 

>>><<<

 

“Here's your freshly made waffles with chocolate syrup." The waiter says, placing a large plate of delicious looking waffles with a small bar of chocolate and vanilla ice-cream on the side topped with fluffy sweet white cream.

“Waa~ it looks delicious!” Makoto’s eyes shine with sparkles as he claps his hand enthusiastically, thanking the food before digging in it quickly. _He seems excited._ Haru thought, sitting opposite of him as he, too, takes a bite of his much less extravagant dish of savoury grilled mackerel. “You like mackerel? How unsuual.” The boy says after a few full mouthfuls, gazing at the other with wonder. Haru himself frowns slightly. “Is that such a problem?” Makoto quickly shakes his head, waving his fork. “Oh no no! It’s just really salty isn’t it?” His companion simply shrugs it off and takes another bite. Not like he needs to explain why he likes eating what. Sensing this, the boy of chocolate smiles soothingly, looking around the small cafe they sit in. “I’ve always wanted to come to this cafe. The waffle’s pictures looked so tasty! I really wanted to try them.”

“With Rin?”

_First I was an extra and now I feel like a substitute._

“Ah, true. But I’m glad you’re here with me too. Thank you!” Makoto laughs.

“You shouldn’t eat so many sweets.”

“Ah but you see! Performing in front of audiences uses up a lot of physical strength. I need a lot of sugar to give me back that energy fast.” He winks slyly before another giggle leaves his lips, sucking the end of his fork.

“…not really a reason to eat so many…” Haru grumbles but says no more, not when the other looks so joyful. Not when Makoto cheers with each bite of his large dessert, not when he smiles with each mouthful and lights up everything around him.

 

_Even though he’s an amazing musician. I can’t see him as anything else but a normal guy._

 

A pretty little tune floats in the room, Haru unable but to turn to catch the sound to find two little girls at the piano. “Uhoo, I thought it was there for decoration. Guess I was wrong since it seems that i can be played.” Makoto’s expression turns thoughtful as he bites another piece of his waffle. “That piano must be a happy piano.” At this, blue eyes turn back to the boy who sits across, eyes staring away from him and at the piano. “I can see it smiling.”

He couldn’t help himself this time round, scoffing slightly as he tips his head upwards in an almost snooty reply. “No. That’s a pitiful piano. Any moisture is strictly prohibited for a piano and they have decorated it with fresh flowers.” Haru purposely decides to ignore the blank, almost irritated, stare that comes from Makoto.

“Twinkle, twinkle little star…” Laughter of the two children bounces off the walls, causing the uninterested boy a slight twitch at the one note that the kid played incorrectly. _Follow the score follow the score follow the score follow the sco-_

The scraping of the chair echo in his ears and Haru quickly looks up to find Makoto gone from his seat, instead bending beside the two girls with the innocent smile. “Mozart, huh?” The two children blinks up at him before nodding with happy expressions.

“I learnt it the other day but I still can’t play it well.” The girl who was playing said, Makoto nodding in understanding as he allows them to chatter on.

“I see, it’s quite difficult right?”

_He seems to get along with kids… is that really a surprise though.?_ Haru questions himself as he takes a sip of his water, watching far away at their table.

“You know, that boy over there is really good at it. Maybe we can get him to teach you?” Makoto’s voice turns almost mischievous now, although his face portrays pure freedom of blame, as he points the two children to where Hru almost chokes at his own water.   
  
“I-I can’t play, I don’t play piano anymore.” Haru stammers as the two children beg for him to teach. Unfortunately, he made the mistake at looking over at the troublemaker who was now slightly pouting at him, green eyes wide and gleaming with the small plea to play for them. Damnit. Looking back at the children’s faces, Haru knew he lost the battle as he himself has always been a weak to kids in general. “Ah… just a little…” He grumbles, standing over the piano as he stares down at the keys.

“Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.” Makoto begins to sing lightly, something soft and warm and gentle rolled up in one. But this time, Haru’s attention was all on the notes. The child’s simple tune in contrast to the several more notes of his. “Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky…” Ah, this is nice. Haru finds his shoulders unwinding slightly as the comforting voice sings and his fingers doesn’t stop and each single press of the ivory keys ring as clear as crystal in his ears. _Maybe things will be okay_. His fingers become smooth, flowing across the few keys with ease as he weaves himself a symphony. He moves faster, quicker, twisting and tangling is heart into a thousand knots. The customers around the shop stopped their chattering, waiters and the cashier frozen at the music. The two children gasp in delight, their own simple tune unwavering amongst his playing.

Makoto stands there, humming lightly, tilting his head just slightly as he smiles. _See? As I thought. It’s a happy piano._ “Twinkle twinkle little star~”

It starts to slip, slowly but surely and his chest constricts in fear and his fingers feel like lead. His hands stop, frozen in mid-air, trembling at such foolish ideas of freedom from this cage he’s locked in. A tremor of shock takes his entirety and Haruka stops.

Smiles slipped off their faces and little murmurs of questions rises around him but he continues to stay there in shock. The blue of his eyes turn darker, dulled into something that was once azure now oxford blue.

“Eh? Why did you stop?!”

“Don’t stop, please!”

He takes a half step backwards, one hand reaching to the right hand which he use to play. It’s trembling. His left hand grabs onto it tightly, as if he willed it strong enough, the fear would leave his body.

 

                                                                                       “I’m really…

s o r r y .”

 

>>><<<

 

The door clinks and rattles as he shuts it behind him gently, stretching his arms, raising it above him. “Ah! I’m stuffed. I’m more than satisfied.” He laughs slightly, patting his stomach. He turns towards his companion to thank him once more only to find an empty spot. “Huh?” But not too far does he notice the black-haired man bent down towards a black cat. “Kitty!” He giggles, striding forward as he bends down beside the other man as calmly as possible. “C’mere. Be nice and let me pet you.” Makoto murmurs kindly, raising a hand forward towards the cat. It took a few small sniffs and hesitant steps from the cat before it purrs under his large hand, Makoto’s eyes lighting up in delight as his fingers scratches under the skin, over the ears and down the slim body of the stray cat. “Meow.” He repeats to the cat when it meowed once at the two teenagers.

“You like cats?” Makoto asks, turning his head over to watch Haru.

“Yeah. I had one that looks like this one.”

“Oh.” The cat continues to purr under his gentleness, hands playing with the cat affectionately. “So you’re not playing the piano anymore?” There’s silence for a brief moment until Makoto noticed pale, slender fingers reaching out to the cat as well, scratching where his own hands couldn’t.

“You know me right?” He says in a quiet voice, Makoto first neutral of it before a faint smile appears on his face when the memory comes to mind.   
  
“Winner of Moriwaki student piano contest. Winter of the Urie international contest for two consecutive years. The youngest winner of Saiki contest. Your performances, always accurate, to the very last of detail. ‘The Human Metronome’. A prodigy since he was seven and played together with the Mozart’s orchestra.”

Blue eyes stare at the man beside him, his own eyes diverted to the cat. “You know a lot.” He comments, unable to hide his surprise.

“It’s common knowledge. There’s no musician from the same generation that doesn’t know you.” Makoto replies with ease, finally withdrawing his hand to let Haru pet it. “You are someone we look up to.” He murmurs, resting his hands against his knees with the still same small smile. But then it fades slightly, pressing his lips for a moment as he himself is stuck in thoughts. “Why… did you stop?”

Haru paused in his petting, staring down at his feet. For a moment, he takes a glance at the animal that stands in front of them still, swishing it’s black tail back and forth lazily. It’s wide eyes staring back at his soul. _Why, Haruka?_ His eyes shift away once more as he presses his own lips for a second of deliberation.

 

                                                                                                _“_ I can’t hear…

                                                                        the sound of the

_                                                                                                      piano.”  _


	4. Just Like Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft breeze ruffles his clothes, through his dark hair as he blinks up at the sight in front of him. The trees above rustle with the movement, sunlight streaming down on his skin.
> 
> He stands there too, with his brown bangs swept to the side, the corner of his eyes crinkling as his lips curve into the delicate mould of joy. His arms holding the little black cat, uncaring of the ever-moving time that bounds mortals to their fate. Petals fall in his vision, a star burning so brightly in front of him. All at once, a thousand notes fill itself in his mind, laughter in the wind, a tease in his voice.
> 
> "You, friend A, are appointed as my accompanist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it's been ages! I apologise for the long delay all. Here is my next chapter, made longer than planned for those who have been waiting. Thank you so much for your time and patience. I hope to post the next chapter some time next month at longest.

_ **‘This must be a punishment.’** _

 

* * *

 

The sun begins to lower down the skies. The empty playground stands two teenagers, bent to the floor under a cherry blossom tree with a little black cat meowing and swishing its tail back and forth, sitting in front of them. Makoto blinks rapidly a few times before standing up. “Eh? But earlier at the cafe, you were playing…” He asks, confusion in his voice. 

“At the start, I can still hear it but after a while…” Haru replies, staring down at the cat who stares back just as intensely. “When I try to concentrate, it’s like I get distracted and my concentration has a limit…” 

 

_‘The melody…_

 

_feels like it’s drifting away by a spring breeze and like a flower…_

 

_being dissolved…_

 

_and vanish…_

 

_in a d i s t a n t.’_

 

The boy with green eyes stares, standing from above. “So… you can’t hear anymore?” He asks, thoughts wandering until all the pieces fit in his mind. _So that’s why he stopped in the middle._ Haru shrugs casually although his chest pinches itself in contrast to his ouster expression.  
  
“It doesn’t affect my everyday life.” He adds quietly, watching how his fingers twitch under his own gaze. _What I can’t hear is only the sound of my performance. I can still hear the sound of my fingers tapping on the keyboard and even the sound of the keys sinking in… what I can’t hear is the sound I produce._

 

_That must surely be…_

_a punishment._

 

He begins to laugh, a loud melody. It was full, almost booming. Rough around the edges, like an uncut diamond from the ground. Haru stares at the other’s laughing form, doubled over and laughing still. “What?” The boy says, frowning slightly as he shrinks under judgement. Seeming to notice the change of tension from his companion, Makoto tries to stop laughing by muffling his lips and shaking his head back and forth. “Oh no it’s not you! I was just imagining you ***** using a rod to play, like Beethoven.” He giggles, quickly quieting his laughs as blue eyes continue to glare defensively across. "You're too dark you know. Even if you can't hear, as long as you could, you should still play."

Makoto says, a hand brushing away the bangs out of his face. “If you can’t move your hands then play with your legs! If you don’t have fingers then use your nose!” 

“ ***** Mozart?” Haru says aloud, confusion and mild annoyance obvious on his face. “That’s completely unreasonable, you know.”

“Even when you’re sad or worn out, no matter what difficulty… you just have to play!” Makoto replies, ignorant of Haru’s own grumblings. He stretches his arms out before placing his hands on his hips as he grins down at the other. “That’s how we, the musicians, live by!”   
  
_We?_ Haru thought silently, looking up at the other with silence. “Yeah, maybe it’s like that for you.” He replies quietly, Makoto’s own confident smile simmering to a steady gaze. But Haru didn’t quite notice that instead he slowly stands, raising himself to his feet as he looks up at Makoto once more. _Ah. I think I understand what Rin said now._ He thought to himself, eyes tracing every feature of the tall man’s face.

 

_‘You_ _love_ _chocolate,_

_You_ _love_ _the small things in life,_

_You l_ _ove_ _the violin,_

_You love_ [ **_m u s i c_** ] _._

 

_That’s why…_

_you’re shining.’_

 

_What is this feeling? This is probably a feeling called…_

                                                                                                        **A D M I R A T I O N**.

 

“Yes, I have decided.” A small smile creeps on his lips, eyes alight with determination as he nods to himself, pointing at Haru, causing the boy to jolt out of his daydreams. “I appoint you as my accompanist!” He declares. 

“Weren’t you just listening to me? I can’t play. I can’t hear the sounds I make.” Haru retorts, disbelief and irritation itching under his skin as Makoto tilts his head slightly, smile still plastered on his face.

“Well, this time round you’re just going to have to. I’ve already decided so- just go along with me.” He replies, a smile upon his lips as his hands reach down at the black cat that purrs between his legs, picking it up and letting it snuggle at his chest.

 

_' You…_

 

A soft breeze ruffles his clothes, through his dark hair as he blinks up at the sight in front of him. The trees above rustle with the movement, sunlight streaming down on his skin.

 

_just like spring…_

 

He stands there too, with his brown bangs swept to the side, the corner of his eyes crinkling as his lips curve into the delicate mould of joy. His arms holding the little black cat, uncaring of the ever-moving time that bounds mortals to their fate. Petals fall in his vision, a star burning so brightly in front of him. All at once, a thousand notes fill itself in his mind, laughter in the wind, a tease in his voice.

"You, friend A, are appointed as my accompanist."

 

_can’t be stopped.'_

 

 

* * *

 

"Morning Hazuki-san."

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Miyazono-san.”

“Hi, Tooru-chan!”

 

Nagisa bounces across the pathway, humming a tune under his breath as he waves cheerily at his various classmates around him, sipping his strawberry milk for the day. Quick, light footsteps is heard with the click clack of familiar shoes. “Hm?” Nagisa turns his head slightly, wondering who was in such a rush. Pink eyes blink at the unusual sight of Haruka walking at such a speed. “Um, Haru-chan?” He calls, only to have his stoic friend brush past him. 

“W-wait up!”

Nagisa turns his head once more and notices a flushed face Makoto that’s panting heavily, running in long strides. “Is that your excuse?” He says. “Why can’t you accompany?” He shouts across the school pathway, still chasing the dark haired man.

“I already said it. It’s impossible.” Haru snaps back, never looking back as the distance between the two figures grows with each step. Everyone else staring at the two with confusion and mild curiosity, questions rising in the small crowd.

The blonde stares at them, cocking his head to one side as he takes a long slurp of his drink. 

 

>><<

 

“You want Haru-chan to accompany you?”

People bustle around the two as they stand on the sports field, both breathing heavily from the intense running the teacher has been forcing upon them. The sun burning hot against their skin as sweat trickles down his forehead, hair sticking to his nape. Makoto blinks down at the smaller figure with a bashful smile, fingers sweeping his hair out of his sight.  


“Ah well… my accompanist had something that resulted in dropping out on me.” The boy explains slowly, although deep down he knew why the other quit. “And well, I know Nanase-san is really good at piano. So I thought maybe…” He trails off, the idea seeming a lot worse than he thought. “Oh no- is that not okay? Does Nanase hate me now? I didn’t mean to!” He squeaks, a trail of rambling leaving the awkward man’s lips as he flaps his arms clumsily. Nagisa simply hums, watching Makoto with amusement, causing said boy to become even more flushed than he was from the running laps, taking the silence as a rejection. “Oh no. Maybe I should go apologize to him as well, or maybe just-” Small hands reaches out to Makoto, grabbing his large hands. He looks up until he had to lean his face away as bright magenta eyes fill in his vision, a bouncing blonde in front of him. His eyes sparkles and a wicked grin spread on his face, so wide that his white teeth reveals itself as Nagisa stares at Makoto.

“You have my full support Mako-chan!”

As this was said, across the school and inside one of the many classrooms, the poor victim feels a cold shiver down his spine. _A sudden chill?_ He frowns to himself, not daring to leave his eyes off his paper in front.

 

>><<

 

The afternoon buzz lingers in his bones, students chattering amongst classrooms and the smell of various foods being taken out from their multi-coloured bentos. Haru walks down the corridor, his own pale clothed bento in his grasp firmly as he ignores the surroundings. Chattering fills his head as heavy footsteps pound down the tiled floors, sunlight streaming down upon his every movement. The speakers in school plays a soft melody, intertwining with each footstep until it almost grew lighter without Haru knowing. Huh.

 

_Saint-Saëns’ “Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso.”_

 

“Strange.” He murmurs to himself, taking a sharp turn down and away from the noise to the familiar music corridors. After all, the school tends to play the new popular songs, not something so classical. Haru shakes the strange occurrence out of his head, sliding the door open to the music room, only to feel his bento dropping. Internally, he knows the lunch he made must be a mess. But at the same time, his vision widens in mild horror at the sight of his music room being covered and taped with the same music sheets. From the walls, across his just cleaned piano and scattered all over the floor. “Saint-Saëns…” He murmurs once more, eyes immediately recognising the notes on each sheet. An eerie presence sends another chill down Haru’s spine as he doesn’t dare to move at his spot. _No… is this a set up?_ He wondered with silent annoyance and from the corner of his eye notice the cause of mischief, with the partner in crime, both gazing at him with surprisingly intense eyes, a very obvious vibe emitting from the two.

_“Accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany_  
_ accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany  
accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany accompany.”_

Blue eyes shut itself as he lets out a small, strangled sigh of irritation and creeping fear of his own safety before quickly shutting the door behind.

Unfortunately, this lasts throughout the days. The quiet man twitches at class, flipping each page in his textbook, only to meet eye with the same music sheet. When he walks home, to see his own piano covered in sheets, his bedroom, the floors. At some point, Haru tries to confront it, slamming the window across from Nagisa’s own. Only to meet his fate of more music sheets taped all over the windows. His phone background, phone ringtone too. Nagisa keeps attacking poor Haru randomly, screaming to accompany. It leaves Haru all too weary and half terrified for his life at this point. People in school are getting annoyed, frustrated with the same classical song being played over and over; Haru’s locker exploding from the same music sheets. He lets out a very loud, and frustrated groan, surprising a student that walks past him.

* * *

 

Raindrops trickle down the window of the bus. Two passengers left in the large bus alone. The blonde teen peers outside, humming wonderingly. “Tomorrow is finally here. Yet it’s still raining.Will it be sunny?” He questions but then sits back in his seat. “It’s rare that a preliminary contest is on a weekday.” He comments, turning to gaze at the other. 

Makoto chuckles. “The sponsor’s believe that ‘kids needs holidays’ ”.

“Ah~ that’s nice though!”

“Definitely is. But at first many of the participants were reluctant on it not being on a Saturday.” The two gaze at each other and shrugs, Nagisa flicking through the music book that Makoto brought along. 

“Well it’s fine. We’re almost there to get Haru-chan to help accompany you!” His eyes lower slightly. “I’ll make him no matter what.” He grins with a cherry giggle, Makoto returning the smile although less enthusiastic. 

“But… is it really alright… to force him to accompany me?” He murmurs aloud, Nagisa whipping his head over at the figure. His green eyes gazing at his hands with weariness. 

“Yes! If no one pushed Haru, then he’d never do anything at all! Good idea! Good idea!” He replies chirpily. Makoto manages another smile at him. “And of course, I want to help Mako-chan!” He continues. “I haven’t done anything to help you so consider this as me lending a hand out,” Nagisa smiles once more, plopping down in his seat with finality. “Hehe. I will definitely get him to play the piano once more.” A soft smile slides onto the tall man’s face with ease, green eyes drooping slightly in silent resignation. 

“You’re a good friend, Nagisa. Thank you.”

Pink eyes blink at the change of tone, looking up to gaze back at equally green eyes. “Well..” He shuffles in his seat, confidence faltering just slightly as he looks down at his own small hands. “To be frank. I don’t actually care if Haru-chan plays the piano or not.” Makoto gazes at him in confusion, tilting his head. However, he remains quiet. “It’s just… well, if he wants to stop, then so be it. it’s… it’s painful to watch him playing half-heartedly.” His voice lowers. “Since that day…”

 

_                                                            Since that day—  _

_                                                                                            Haru… _

_                                                                                                                    became dormant._

 

Blonde curls bang lightly against the window, gazing out almost in wistfulness. “Time stopped for him.” He exhales. “I want him to play the piano because I truly believe… I believe if he plays once more, something will change. Maybe time won’t be as stuck as it is now.”

The bus continues its drive until it reaches Nagisa’s spot and the two wave at each other in farewells. Makoto watches the bright purple umbrella sway with the small boy that disappears further down the road back to his own house. He lets out a slow sigh, shutting his eyes briefly, allowing the gentle hums of the bus vibrate through his body. The darkness swallows him. Although the fear lingers, buried under his skin, the kind boy only smiles at it in return. He remains there alone, ears perked for each calling of another destination. Makoto opens his eyes, adjusting the now darkened end of the day, the monotone voice rings in his ears, allows his fate to be declared with the name of the next stop. His fingers reach out, pressing the stop button at his final destination.

* * *

 

Towa Hall buzzes with music, the first already onstage and playing through the same song. Fingers splayed across the neck, strings against another, creating a tune. Children on and off stage, silence in the hall, murmurs and soft sighs from others. The judges sit in their respective spaces, gazing at each one with assessing eyes. 

His footsteps resonant the concrete stairs, chest heaving and a thin layer of sweat on his skin. His green tie flying past him with the wind, long legs striding up to the rooftop. A loud bam shocks Haruka from his peace in the shadows, mackerel in hand and between his chopsticks. He turns around slowly, eyes gazing at Makoto that continues to stand, breathing in and out heavily. His blue eyes wide in incredulity. “Wha-“ He begins only to stand upright, glaring at the other. “What are you doing here? Why are you at school? Isn’t it the preliminary contest today?” He says, trying not to raise his voice although his face expresses all frustration and mild anxiety at the fact Makoto is still there, still standing.

“I- I came to find you!” Makoto replies through inhales and exhales. “Ah… being here the whole time… I was searching all over for you.” Haru’s face scrunches in reply. 

“I told you. I’m not going to accompany you.” Makoto frowns in return. “There are people who are professionally trained for this. Someone like me can’t do this.” He pauses, shifting his blue eyes down to the floor. “Even if I did, the performance wouldn’t be adequate.” Haru takes a silent breath of hair, lifting his gaze up and collides into hues of greens. “I can’t play the piano.” He repeats, gaze unwavering from the other. _Yet again, I am looking for excuses._ The slight confidence in his posture begins to diminish until he finds his head lowering slightly, finding his vision lower itself down to the ground and on his knees where his hands curl and uncurl with uneasiness. His breath hitches in his throat as the silence continues to prolong into a tightly strung tension, easily cut with a knife.

“So what?”

Haru snaps his head up, blinking owlishly at the other. In return, he stares at the determined expression of the giant. “It’s not that you can’t play. You just don’t want to.” The silence seems to heavy with every second. The truth is there, splayed right in front of him. But Haru doesn’t want it, wants to run. “When you said that you ‘can’t hear the sound of the piano’. That’s an excuse isn’t it?” Makoto continues to speak, voice unwavering. “You’re running away.”

_What is this?_ He feels his ribcage ready to collapse, heartbeat fluttering erratically as navy eyes turn oxford blue. His hand clench, curl into a tight ball of tension as he squeezes his eyes, as if he could remain still, the darkness would sweep past over his head. 

 

   ‘ _Someone help._

_I… can’t hear the sound.’_

 

At contests, sound is everything. Yet… 

 

_There I was,_ _alone_ _with the piano._

 

That day. When everything turned into nothing.

Engulfed by the ground, soil filling his nose, mouth, blocking his ears and consuming his entirety. The thousand of voices. All whispering, all staring. His hands tremble, shake. Darkness crawls into his skin, wrapping itself around his body, gripping at his throat. The black cat wanders out of the shadows, gazing back at him with wide blue eyes. 

_“You’re relieved, right? When you couldn’t hear, you came up with a reason. A reason that you don’t need to stand on stage anymore.”_ She hisses with the same drawl of her old voice, sharp fingernails digging into his pale flesh, smells of stained black ink and blank white paper. _“You’re not Beethoven. You’re nothing to them.”_

 

They remain. The voices, the hushed whispers and coughs to hide the laughter and amusement of a simple child. 

_ “Did he blank out?” _

_ “It seems he self-destructed.” _

_ “Why isn’t he playing?” _

_ “He got stage fright.” _

_ “Did he forget how to play?” _

_ “It’s over.” _

 

                      Surrounded by Earth, ground swallowing him whole. In the darkness of the ground. 

 

_**I was alone again.**_

 

His throat clogs up, unable to utter a single word although his hands dig itself painfully, eyes shut and fragile frame willing itself to stop shaking, to pause, return to the silence he hates and curl himself tighter, closer, smaller. The fear, the numbness of his fingers, slamming down on the keys. She beats him, once, twice, thrice. His pale skin raw with dried tears on his face. It's painful, it's hurting him. He can't let go, can't fail this. Again, again, again again again-

“I’m here!” 

Haru snaps his head up once more, eyes open. The boy stands there in return, simply watching the other with a faint smile upon his lips, droopy green eyes kind and even understanding. His heart doesn't stop hammering, but it calms slowly. The invisible hands now unwinding from his windpipe, gaze lightened with the pale streaks of ocean blues that shines through the haze of his darkened mind. Everything of the past crumbles like pastry as his vision tunnels to the single sight of the sweat-faced boy with dark brown bangs swept across his face and startling forest eyes, lips pressed tightly until the other seems to recognise he’s finally being seen through Haru's momentary relapse. Then a smile appears, beaming across his face, painted by the angels. He places his hands on his hips, standing tall once more. Makoto lets out a small laugh at the position at hand. 

“I know you can’t hear the sound and possibly never want to play the piano ever. I know that.” He inhales. “But. You’ll be fine.” At this, he lowers his arms, taking several steps forward. “It’s just like you said. You won’t be able to pull off a satisfactory performance.” When he stops, he lets the silence linger. “But play.” He almost whispers, allowing the wind to guide his two words back to the still unblinking Haru. “When there’s an opportunity and there are people that come to listen. I will play with all I’ve got.”

 

                                                                     “So the people who came to listen won’t forget me…

So that I will live in their hearts.”

 

The sun hits the tall man, shining down on him, shadows playing at his feet. “That’s my reason to live. I’m a musician. And, so are you.” Makoto smiles kindly, gazing down at him. His lips tremble slightly as he gives a low bow in front of the now somewhat startled Haru but remains his calm. 

“So please. Please accompany me. Please, give me some support.” A teardrop, two. His eyes widen at the drops that begins to steadily fall although the expression is hidden by the brown bangs that hang over his face. “Please… support for me… for someone who is… about to be crushed.” His voice shaky, a complete contrast to his previous confident demeanour, crumbling right in front of Haruka with the utmost respect and understanding for the bending figure. He lowers his height, down to Haru, possibly even lower. Haru notices the fists that's clenched against the pants, scrunching up the material slightly as more tears continue to fall, staining the ground at their feet. 

As the corridors are filled with silence, students in their perspective classes. Two lone friends racing down every other empty room. To the field, out the science labs, in the swimming pool, music rooms, all calling out for his name. The staircases shadowed by the sunlight, auditorium quiet. On the rooftop, he shuffles, bending up slightly as he stands, a mental roll-in-the-eyes at the words Rin calls out in his head. _It’s just like Rin said._ He admitted in defeat. 

‘ _You know it’s impossible if…’_

Makoto raises his face slightly, hands clumsily brushing away the crystal droplets that slides down his face, overwhelming his entire expression as he desperately tries to control the small hiccups and the overflowing tears that almost refuses to his bidding. Haru stands on his two feet, gazing at him, a hand curling itself into a moment of strength, of absolute finality. “I’ll do it. I’ll accompany you.” He replies. “But I don’t care what comes out of it.” 

‘...w _hen it's someone you like asks you.’_

The boy pauses in his moment of wiping the tears, staring at Haru’s plain expression. Haru’s words sink in slowly, gaping at him briefly. His lips shift and take form, eyes crinkling once more as the few tears left falls by the pressure. Makoto returns this with the same smile he’s first seen. Wide and unassuming, void of any judgement or wary eyes. No voice was necessary to back up the joy on his face as his expression lifts.

“Okay.” He nods with a hum, laughing through the now drying tears, wiping his face on his arm.

 

** [ ! B A M ! ] **

 

Makoto lets out a small squeak of surprise, Haru jolts himself, turning to gaze at the slammed door, however, side-glancing at the boy in mild amusement at the reaction. His face remains ever passive and calm, forcing his fists to unwind itself from the tight tension in his body. Nagisa and Rin both shout his name, causing him to actually roll his eyes this time. 

“There he is!”

“What are you doing here? We’ve bene searching for you, you bastard!”

“Don’t run away! Be a man. Take responsibility, Haru-chan.”

“Stop being such a bother to Makoto-kun, Haru!” 

At this point, Haru was trying to shove Nagisa off, who was clinging onto him with scary intensity and Rin punching him on the shoulder out of frustration. Makoto watches for awhile, laughing lightly as his tears calm and eyes bright green once more. He does quickly go save Haru, “Ah, Rin-kun, Nagisa-san. It’s okay, please don’t hurt him anymore!” At that, the two quickly pull away from a very annoyed Haru and to Makoto’s side, checking on him, said boy nodding and chuckling and assuring both. 

Fortunately, Nagisa decides to check the time, frantically bouncing at his spot. “We can make it in 20 minutes if we dash.” Haru makes a noise of surprise. 20 minutes? That’s all he has to learn the whole piece? 

“I can’t play that in just twe-”

“I have a plan!” Rin cuts Haru’s doubtful voice, catching the attention of both Nagisa and Makoto, frowning at him in confusion. His shark teeth reveal into a wicked smirk. Haru, the always observant, recognises the look and finds concern for his own safety growing inside of him. Rin notices and grins wider.

“Heh.”

>><<

The sound of a terrified shriek rings in his ears as they take a soar in the air from the high hill the other two were previously riding upon on. Haru smiled to himself at the unmanly screaming from beside, the large figure clinging tightly onto the maroon haired man who grins into the air. Nagisa himself lets out a howl of laughter, shaking the already unsteady bike that Haru currently sits on. The dark haired man finds himself holding back the urge to vomit as he clings onto the piano book tightly, forcing his mind to focus on the musical notes in front of him. 

“Is it alright, though? You didn’t even practice together have you?!” Nagisa shouts, taking a quick look over at a still scared looking Makoto.

“We’ll pull it off somehow. Haru-cha is the best.” He simply replies, though loud enough for the blue eyed boy to find his heart stutter at the compliment.

“Don’t make fun of my athlete soul! I am the best for a reason. I’ll get you two there in time to practice.” Rin remarks with the same fiery passion in his wild red eyes. Haru roll his eyes, Makoto letting out another small shrill of newfound realisation.

  
“What about school?!” He asks the two, Haru completely unbothered.

“Don’t worry about the stupid things!” Nagisa replies.

“Who’s bicycles are these?!” 

“Whatever! Focus on the music.” Rin responds to Makoto’s questions, laughing. 

Haru gazes for a moment, taking the wind to his face, annoyingly enough. But he stares into the skies, matching his own irises. His mouth opens just slightly, alight with wonder as they widen. A universe of colours seeming to take shape, filling the empty spaces of his life. The precious gems of rubies and sapphires, the orange of fresh fruit and yellow sunflowers. Lilac lavenders wafting through the air, the smell of blue and green oceans somewhere not too far away, silver and gold in a collision of fireworks. The universe collects themselves at his sight. A short sigh escapes his lips.

_ The town where I live is... _

__ { _**c o l o r f u l** _ }.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *using a rod to play, like Beethoven.  
> |--> As music is produced by vibrations and deaf people could feel the different vibrations depending on the music, Beethoven supposed had used a rod to his piano soundboard that he used to bite on to feel the vibrations and determine the sound by the vibrations. 
> 
> *Mozart?  
> |--> Mozart's friend and rival Haydn, said that Mozart wouldn't be able to compose anything that he couldn't play. So Mozart took this as a challenge and made a piece that required to have to use the nose to play it. Haydn didn't take this into consideration and lost the bet.


	5. Song of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He could count every long lashes, smell the earthy burn of fire, of melted chocolates and citrus and faint linger of home soap. He could reach out with his own fingertips, to trace the shape of his face, have his thumb graze over the soft skin, somewhat tanned from the sun._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Look at me."_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a delay in publishing the next chapter. Everything has been hectic and I've only recently managed to fully focus on writing chapter five for those who are reading this :D I also apologise for such a short chapter. I was planning to write more for it but I honestly didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I hope this is alright for you guys,,, 
> 
> Thank you so much to those who are still reading this ^_^ I hope you all have a wonderful New Year!

**_‘…Spring will come soon.’_ **

 

* * *

 

‘ _Haruka_.’

 

Her voice, gravelly and withering. She raises her hand and slaps.  
  
“ _Re-read the music score, play it over and over again. If you do that, you’ll perfect it. Just like it’s written in the score, exactly as the composer intended it.”_

He sits, fingers arched perfectly. Back straight and not an utter beat missed, except for one.

_“Accurately. You’re off again, how many times must I tell you until you understand?”_

A stinging pain spreads across his face. His head turns by the impact.

_“Until you’re able to play this part, you won’t go to sleep.”_

_“Stay focused.”_

He smiles in return, small, but flickering.

_“Everything’s written in the score.”_

 

_They’re speaking, yet he can’t reach them. They’re liars, they don’t understand._

 

_“Nanase’s at the top again?”_

 

A thousand eyes stare down, glares at every perfect note he plays.

 

_“Must be because of his grandmother.”_

 

His heart clenches painfully.

 

 

_Everyone can say whatever they want._

_“I heard he gets 7 to 8 lessons every day.”_

_“He really seems like a machine.”_

 

‘ _I’m the only one at grandmother’s side.’_

 

* * *

  
The tires screech, Nagisa whooping. “Safe!” He grins, blonde curls tousled by the wind and sweating slightly from the work of his legs and body as the bike lands on the ground, breaks on. Haru feels the tilt of the bike and Nagisa lets out a small squeak, trying to balance it back up but it was too late. He shut his eyes for the ground impact but instead feels quick, strong arms wrap around his body. A soft gasp leaves his mouth before he could stop it and looks up to gaze back at the handsome face that smiles back down at him. “You okay, Haru?” He asks with concern. Said boy blushes furiously but nods, reluctantly allowing Makoto to let him go and back on his feet.

“We made it!” Rin says, leaning against the bike with a smile at the two, a layer of sweat trickles from his forehead as he wipes it away quickly before his nimble fingers collect his long hair into a small ponytail to cool himself off. “Now you guys have to go!” He says, one hand shooing them ahead. Makoto takes the signal, one hand reaching over and gently wrapping his larger fingers on Haru’s slim wrists. Blue eyes leave his gaze from the piano sheets, looking up into a smiling face, shining with confidence and absolute trust. “Let’s go then, Haru-chan.” His face turns red and he quickly darts his face away. “Drop the chan.” In reply, he hears a small chuckle of understanding.

“We’ll be going then!” The tall boy says to the two friends, bowing slightly. “Thank you for your support!” He shouts, beaming brightly. 

“Haru- wait!” Rin cuts in, lunging at the boy who glares at the redhead boy. “Your shoes! You can’t wear sneakers like that.” Blue eyes dart down and realise the attire he’s wearing, the unfamiliar uneasiness shivering down his spine. “Take mine,” Rin says immediately, causing Haru by surprised as he watches his friend slipping his shoes off.

“Haru-chan, we don’t have much time!” Nagisa says, snapping the frozen boy to finally move, untying his shoes and tossing it over, pulling up the recently polished black shoes. He gives it a small step, nodding a little. 

“It’ll do.” He remarks, giving a slight nod over to the redhead who tosses him the familiar shark grin and thumbs up.

“Okay now go! Go, you don’t have much time! Just go and do your absolute best on stage!” Nagisa cheers. “We’ll be watching you guys too.” He calls out to the two retreating figures.

“Guys.” Haru stops, turning around. Magenta eyes pause, the maroon-haired man forgets to breathe. What a sight to behold. “Thank you.” 

There leaves a silence, but it didn’t matter, not when Haru turns around and starts walking back inside, head down into the sheets in his grasp with the tall teen hovering over and nudging him gently from behind whenever Haru was walking too slow, small bickering and laughter heard from across the pavement. The two friends, standing side by side, watching them disappear.

“You think he’s going to be alright?” Rin says, eyes staring at where Haru last stood, slightly stunned from such a sight.

“They’ll be fine,” Nagisa replies, voice soft, gentle. Rin blinks, turning over to look at the smiling blonde, his head tilted up slightly to the skies and blossoms falling off from their branches, a sign of their ending season.

 

“Spring is coming.”

>>><<<

_  
tap tap_

 

_‘This is crazy.’_

 

_tap_

 

_‘ I don’t have any time to practice properly. My fingers can’t remember all this, so suddenly.’_

 

_tap tap tap_

 

_‘I need to at least know it perfectly enough to not need the score.’_

 

_tap_

 

_‘At almost first sight, we need to do a joint performance.”_

 

_tap tap_

 

_‘And….’_

 

_tap_

 

He tugs at the collar of his white button down shirt, a hand through his shaggy hair, sweeping it across to the side, his face a clear view. The violin in his hand, held with a loving grip, the bow in his other. His black heels clicking in the corridor, filled with anxious participants, pacing their nerves down, pressure on their shoulders. All except for him, except for Makoto.

 

                                                           ‘…w _ith such an unreasonable violinist.’_

 

“Preparations are done!” He says cheerfully over to the still distracted pianist. “How about we discuss about the tempo? What shall we do? Should we start with a bang?” Makoto asks, his eyes over at Haru.

 

_tap_

 

_‘It’s a b s u r d,_

_it’s **reckless**._

_To have a decent musical performance….’_

 

_tap tap_

 

_‘…in my condition, it’s not something I can do.’_

 

His feet moves, _tap tap tap_ , eyes picking at every note, at every line until it blurs, everything sharper under his burning gaze, fingertips dancing on top of the paper files.

“Hey, do you think I should do my hair again? I feel like it’s maybe a bit too messy. What about my shirt? Nanase-san? It’s not too wrinkled, is it?”

_‘I should have refused right away…._

_I’m not worthy to play…’_

He doesn’t take notice of the somewhat frustrated boy, his droopy eyes usually so gentle, so soft, now narrowed, raised on his face. His eyebrows drawn together, furrowing in his rare irritation. 

_‘This will just be shameful.’_

“Haruka.”

A hand shoots out, slamming against the side of Haru's head and into the wall. The sound was loud, causing several exclamations of surprise from others. But it didn't matter, not when he finds himself caged into fierce green eyes, brilliant and shining. His face leaning close, little exhales upon his face. He could count every long lash, smell the earthy burn of fire, of melted chocolates and citrus and faint linger of home soap. He could reach out with his own fingertips, to trace the shape of his face, have his thumb graze over the soft skin, somewhat tanned from the sun.

"Look at me."

Just like that, the world disappears into the background, the words clear in his ears, the small audience that slowly gathered around, all meaningless to Haruka. Instead, the hand that was harsh, that demanded his attention, now touching the pale, cool skin of the pianist. Tender, smooth, grazing across the upper right cheek. His somewhat calloused fingertips gentle to the touch.

_Oh, how warm._ He thought to himself, lips parting slightly, unmoving of his eyes into the gaze. He wants to draw this, to capture this exact look he sees. To lock away those colours onto paper, into his heart. To have to be able to draw every line of his face, the youthful lines of joy around his cheeks, at the corner of his eyes. The smallest dimple that appears on Makoto’s smiling expression, something he only discovers by being this close.

“Raise your head, Haru.

  
**Look at me.** ”

 

The strings are cut, fallen into nothing. The insist tapping of his fingers fade from hearing, until there is nothing to listen for.  Her voice fades away, replaced by his words echoing in his head. It chases away the past, the memories. Rays of light filtering in his mind, the caged black cat hidden into the shadows once more. His tensed fingers, reluctantly unwinding from its pose, relaxing onto his lap.

“If you always keep your head down, you’ll be locked up inside the music score’s cage.” Makoto smiles, his lips stretching sideways across his face, the one hand gently on the side of his face, pressing firmly as if reminding Haru of the reality. “It’s alright. If it’s you, you can do it.”

“How? I have never seen this piece fully, properly. I never had the time—” Haru began.

“You were always listening to it during lunch and breaks. The music scores were always in front of your eyes.” He cuts short, ignoring his own embarrassment, leaning over, brown bangs tickling Haru’s forehead, eyes glowing, as if it held the universe, held time and hope and spring.

“If it’s us, we can do it.”

They stare at each other a moment longer. Haru takes every breath into his own, cherish every touch, the sensation of freedom right in front of his eyes. Makoto himself, blinking once, offers the other a smile all too tempting to have Haru with his fingers trace the shape, to imprint it into his heart. Eventually, he pulls back and all Haru can do is look up, to stare at the standing figure with a silently awed expression, refusing to have his eyes wander in fear that smile disappears from his sight. The warmth against his face, a comforting weight, drawn away back to its owners' side. Makoto glances down at him a moment longer, unwavering, beautiful.

His hand lifts itself, a finger pointing to the skies unknown. “Mozart says so, from up in the sky, ‘Let’s set out on a journey.’” Makoto chuckled, tilting his head sideways. “So let’s start our journey, Haru-chan. Let’s start it with all we have, together.”

“Drop the chan.” He says after a moment, _finally_ tearing his gaze away and down to the ground, his own dark bangs falling over his face, covering the red hues that grow on his pale cheeks. He hears the small laugh in front and his heart skips away from the monotone pattern.

“Number 15, Tachibana Makoto-san. Please get ready.” 

The world focuses back in, Haru jolting his head up in silent anxiety as Makoto glanced over at the organiser with acknowledgement of the announcement. His throat tightens, the crawling shadows creeping around him, ready to pounce and kill.

A hand offers itself in front of his vision, his ocean gaze lingering before following up the arm and to the face of Makoto. The boy smiles, so wide Haru thought he could swim in all the oceans, his eyes dropping gently and the familiar tilt of his head to the side. “Let’s go, Haru.” His body unwinds and without thinking, he places his hand into the other, feeling his weight shifting forward as he was tugged up from his spot, standing straight beside him. The hold lingered, their eyes meeting for a moment, earth and skies matching one another. Makoto keeps his smile, letting go, finger slipping one by one off Haru’s hand until he realised he was being left behind by the tall giant, who is striding ahead, unafraid. “Come on! We better move. Oh, it’s better if you take off your necktie too.” He calls out, Haru forced to catch up.

But the figure never left his vision, a steady, unwavering presence that all of a sudden fills his entire world.

 

   ‘ _Haruka_

_just as it’s written in the score_

_everything is written in the score...’_

 

_ Yet... _

 

_                       **N** aive, _

_**C** onstant, _

_                                                                     **P** eculiar, _

 

_                                                                                      Like a roller coaster, swinging me around and around. _

_ He, himself, doesn’t know the destination of this journey. _

 

_** Yet... ** _

 

“You’re freedom itself.” Hark whispers, unable but to fix his eyes on the broad back, the sideways glance of green eyes and shift of a smirk. 

“Nope,” Makoto replies knowingly, slowing his steps, head leaning back little more.

 

_** “Music is freedom.” ** _

 >>><<<

 

‘ _It’s Haruka.’_

_‘That’s the pianist, Nanase-san.’_

 

Whispers spread amongst the dark audience as the boys enter upon the stage. Flickering dull lights shining upon them. The click clack of black polished heels and wrinkled white shirts upon approaching the centre and to the piano.

_‘Nanase Haruka.’_ The one judge thought to himself, eyes narrowing at the two. Currently, the pianist's fingers fumble anxiously over the too high seat, the violinist watching with mild amusement as he watches his companion struggle with the chair until they finally settle down. ‘ _Does he know how to accompany?’_ “Hm.” He says, leaning forward in his chair, resting his arms on the back another. _Meticulousness and spontaneity.’_ They look across and over, onto the stage where the violinist stands, face forward. “What performance do you plan to give, this time?”  He whispers, watching the brave front.

The violinist, nerves hidden and locked away, refusing it to blind his goal, exhales quietly, slowly, scanning the various faces that linger on him. " ***** Elohim, Essaim, Elohim, Essaim. We request and appeal..." He whispers to himself, the comforting words rolling off the tongue with practised ease. His eyes close briefly, collecting every bit of bravery left before looking across to Haru waiting with a question in his gaze. Haruka nods, a little stiffly, causing a brief smile on the violinist's face. "Heh."  _What a stiff face, for someone so beautiful_.

A note is drawn softly as if coaxing a child to sleep. 

More notes pile, one after another. A gentle sway, a lullaby that’s sinks into the stars of a cold night sky. His body sways, as if floating in the oceans, tugged back and forth, a servant to music, a slave to his own love.

 

A song, written for the genius violinist Pablo de Sarasate. A song, in woman's garb. 

_ The Rondo Capriccioso. _

 

The chords play together, fingers tapping each key carefully, finding the slow pace a blessing for his nerves. Although strange for the violinist to play so slow, Haruka is not complaining. It's a perfect fit for the music sheet, exactly where it's meant to be.  _Good. It's starting well._ He feels his shoulders unwinding, back unstiffening as his fingers flow along to the strings, aware of his role and place.  _I can hear the notes, it's a pleasant tune too._ He feels the chain, heavy around his arms, like lead as he presses down the next few notes.  _The passage feels a little loose, but the violin is emphasised when I match the score._ The feather in his chest rises a little from the sliver of hope inside.  _Technically, it's not a difficult song._

Nagisa presses his hands together, as quietly as one could be, eyes bright as a kind smile hides into his hands.  _Haru-chan, you're playing the piano again._

The same single judge watches from afar, brows furrowing in concentration.  _He's bowing differently from last time, more quietly._ His eyes divert over to the pianist.  _Does he plan to use Nanase? After all, his accuracy is pretty solid._

Speak of the devil.

His green eyes open, an uncanny awareness that shines in the green of his eyes as his gaze narrows down at the neck of his instrument. Haruka notices.  _Here it comes._

Theworld shatters right under their feet, the pace picked up, uneven and inconsistently beautiful. The violinist's hopes start to heavy in his chest as his ears perk at the lack of piano. But then it appears, right alongside him, racing him to the end of the line. A smile flickers across his face and his form sway to the music, falling into freedom, heart brimming with unspoken trust for the pianist to follow as he finally let's go. His eyes blinking away the shadows, fingers pressing into the neck of his violin, strings singing against his fingertips as he bows to what he wishes.

_Don't fall behind._  


_Match the violin!_

It was no surprise that this turn would happen. Haru finds himself speeding, listening to the strings not too far away, his fingers growing heavier with every key, head bent low down as his back arches down to match the inconsistent playing. 

_ Ugh. It's like my fingers are sticking to the keys. _

The spectators watch from afar, surrounded by ignorant bliss. Small sounds of wonder and praise rising amongst them. How wonderful, how magnificent and extraordinary. It's as if they could taste the chocolate syrup in the air, feel the breeze that brushed past the musicians under the cherry blossom tree that day. Touched the keys themselves, heard the laughter of children in the restaurant and the pitter patter of hearts finding comfort from each other unknowingly. Magenta eyes lighten, wordless yet all the same loud from his expression. Rin glanced over at his friend, snorting to himself but even he can't deny the luring music, catching the attention of the entire room. "You really are amazing." He whispers to himself, ruby eyes staring at the sapphire that refuses to blink away from his piano.

_No turning back now._ Haruka thought to himself, the only thought that managed to infiltrate his concentration. Nothing else existed, only him. His fingers dance, teasing the notes with an uncanny accuracy that felt at eased to his muscles. The speed, unfaltering to the violin, easily matching the pitch, notes swaying each other, drawing each other out. It was a comfort, as if the moon was dragging the ocean tides forwards, luring them into a temptation the ocean never realised before. His shoulders relax in a posture he never realised he could form; not tensed yet they bunch together in forward concentration. With each quick second that passes by before the two musicians onstage, Haruka finds his fears slipping from his grasp, replacing with something such as freedom.  


From the corner of his eye, even for a brief moment,  _She_ sat there, all poised and elegant in her age. Her eyes just as dull as he remembered. Her grey hair pinned in the familiar fashion of a high bun. The flower pin neatly shining in her hair. It was an image, that he knew, yet all the same he found his heart leap into his throat. Everything he built up, crumbling slowly...

_ She _ smiles.

Just as fast as he tried to run, the notes float off the lined paper.  _Vanish._

No. No no.

Not this, not again.

Please.

_ I can't lose this. ~~I can't lose~~ _ ~~ him. ~~

It comes back, as of a tidal wave of earth. It suffocates him, drags him down, drowning him. 

 

_ The notes are... _

_                                 d i s a p p e a r i ng... _

 

The violinist finds his piano fading, shattering itself. The darkness creeping upon his companion and the brunette know he is alone in this battle.

A hammer slams down, breaking the illusion they have created. Murmurs begin to rise. He is brought back to his nightmares, transported to  _that_ day.

 

_What happened?_

It's not working. Fingers slamming down the keys, frantically catching any sort of noise, to save face. All he can see is  _Her_ face smiling.

_Hm? The accompanist is..._

_No. Please. Understand this, understand me. _Yet no one hears. ~~Except one.~~

 _The sound faded._ They whisper behind hands to each other.

Without missing a note,

                                      the precise Haruka Nanase is in

                                                                                                 disarray.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Elohim, Essaim, Elohim, Essaim. We request and appeal: The words originates from Hebrew. For this, it's a spell/mantra that he recites to help calm him down and bring him good luck before he performs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks for being interested in this crossover, completely unoriginal story because I am unimaginative :D
> 
> I do know there may be some disagreements and even some disapproval with what I picked my characters with the roles but please understand in terms of roles for the characters, everything will come to it's proper place in the end. On that note too, I am not a HaruNagi shipper!!! It's more of a filler for the timebeing for the extra sideplots that I plan to have will come in ^_^
> 
> Also if there is any problems as to how I write the character's please tell me so and be polite when doing so. As said before this is my first time trying out a larger story writing project and taking a plot from another anime. I am very willing to criticism!!
> 
> But thanks for reading this so far! :D Kudos and comments is definitely appreciated!! Hopefully I'll be posting another chapter pretty soon (:


End file.
